Do Nada Minha Vida Mudou
by Anitta Weasley Malfoy
Summary: Se o Sirius tivesse uma irma e ela pudesse impedir a morte do Tiago e da Lilian ... Leiam o Pedro ta bonzinho ...
1. Default Chapter

Resumo: Você já pensou se o Sirius tivesse uma irmã??? Será que ela conseguiria deter a morte do Tiago e da Lily???? Essa é minha fic espero que vcs gostem!!!!!!

N/A: oiiii pessoal essa é minha primeira fic (que medo!!!!!!) espero que vcs gostem !!!!!! Beijocas!!!

**Quem sou eu?**

**Maria Emília F. Honorato conversa animadamente com suas amigas: Fernanda Stolf e Carolina Zotin. Elas eram amigas há mais o menos um ano e dois meses, e se conheciam bem a mais animada de todas era a Mila a mais desligada a Fefa e a mais feliz era a Lol, elas se davam muito bem, mas algumas vezes discutiam um pouco, quem arcava com as conseqüências era a Fefa, pois como a Mila e a Lol eram muito orgulhosas e não pediam desculpas quando achavam que estavam certas era a Fefa quem tinha que faze-las pedir desculpas.**

**A tarde estava muito boa, elas estavam na escola, no reforço de português combinando a noite em que elas iriam ver filme na casa da Mila, mas como tudo que é bom acaba rápido a professora logo percebeu que elas estavam conversando e disse :**

**- para fora as três!!!! – disse em tom de quem ordena alguma coisa.**

**- mas por quê?! a gente não tava fazendo nada de errado – Fefa falou como que implorando antes que a Mila explodisse de raiva como sempre, ela era muito explosiva.**

**- sem mais nem menos, eu tinha avisado... – mas foi interrompida por Mila que já não estava agüentando mais.**

**- ótimo, então tchau professora e bom proveito dessa sua aula medíocre !!! – disse Mila com raiva e puxando as garotas para fora, deixando uma professora furiosa para trás, mas antes que a professora pudesse mandar elas para diretoria elas já estavam correndo.**

**As garotas muito espertas correram o mais rápido possível e já estavam na frente do portão quando sentiram uma mão muito forte as puxando para o lado e logo em seguida elas se encontravam em um lugar muito grande, parecia uma mansão, a parede era branca e tinha uma lareira e na frente dela haviam três sofás pretos com uma mesinha de centro no meio, que constatavam muito bem com o branco da parede, na parede haviam vários quadros que se moviam sozinhos e na parede do fundo desta sala havia uma linda lareira e em cima dela havia um quadro com um homem muito bonito com cabelos negros que iam até os ombros, pele clara e olhos extremamente azuis, o rosto era severo e ao mesmo tempo tranqüilo, ele tinha cara de um homem cínico e mau. As garotas estavam admiradas com tudo que tinha acontecido até que outro sentimento tomou conta delas: Fefa estava branca de pavor, mas a Lol e a Mila não estavam nem um pouco apavoradas, pois eles conheciam uma historia que os quadros de mexiam e as pessoas eram levadas de um lugar para o outro do nada: Harry Potter. Mila foi a primeira a se pronunciar, e sabendo que a Fefa não conhecia a historia e também não estava em condições de pensar ela falou para Lol:**

**- Lol se ta pensando o mesmo que eu?! – perguntou ainda olhando para a lareira.**

**- To! – respondeu Lol sem nem pensar**

**Então as duas se abraçaram e começaram a pular como loucas e gritando: Harry Potter sem nem se preocupar com a vida até que uma grande porta que estava na parede ao lado delas e um pequeno ser cinza com orelhas muito grandes e olhos vidrados apareceu e disse com uma voz esguanisada:**

**- o amo de Jubile quer velas senhoritas. – ele disse e as guiou até uma sala onde um homem bem parecido com o do retrato que elas viram na sala estava sentado em uma mesa bem trabalhado em fios de ouro, e assim que elas entraram ele se levantou e conjurou três cadeiras para elas sentarem.elas se sentaram e o homem começou a falar :**

**- meu nome é Dalverd Black e vocês devem estar pensando o que estão fazendo aqui pois eu vou explicar:**

" **a mais o menos 11 anos vários bruxos fizeram uma profecia de que as crianças que nascerem nos dias : 18 de fevereiro, 26 de março e 18 de junho teriam poderes mágicos inabaláveis e indestrutíveis, então essa crianças deveriam ser mantidas ser saber sobre o mundo mágico e somente com 11 anos de idade elas de veriam saber sobre isso. Então quando vocês nasceram nós, os seus pais ...**

**- você não é meu pai – disse Mila já se irritando com toda essa historia.**

**- sim eu sou seu pai – afirmou ele com paciência**

**- É O CARA MEU PAI NÃO É VOCÊ EU QUERO MEU PAI !!!!!!! – berrou Mila com algumas lagrimas involuntária caindo por seus belos olhos castanhos claros.**

**- Mila calma. – Lol tentou acalma-la pois nunca tinha visto a amiga chorar- não precisa chorar !!**

**- se não acha que eu to chorando de tristeza, acha ? – perguntou ela irônica – EU TO CHORANDO É DE RAIVA DESSE RETARDADO !!!!**

**- Petrificus Totallitus. – ordenou Dalverd. Do nada Mila caiu com os olhos petrificados, porem se mexendo no chão, Fefa e Lol correram até ela e a sentaram na cadeira.**

**- tira esse feitiço dela agora – disse Fefa entre os dentes, ela quase nunca ficava brava mas quando ela ficava, sai de perto.**

**- somente quando eu acabar de contar a historia.- disse ele e as duas acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça pra ele, então ele continuou- então nós como seus pais resolvemos lhes esconder o mundo mágico para o bem de vocês. Então como vocês já tem 11 anos vou lhes apresentar suas verdadeiras identidades e seus verdadeiros pais- dizendo ele apontou a varinha para elas e murmurou algo inaudível e elas se transformaram do nada Carol que era loira com os cabelos até os ombros e olhos castanhos um pouco gorda e baixinha se transformou em uma garota loira de olhos verdes alta e magra ; fefa se transformou de uma garota alto, magra com olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos em uma garota alta, magra,cabelos loiros quase brancos e olhos cinzas e Mila ela era morena com cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos castanhos claros, alta , ou – magra e virou uma garota alta , com um corpo invejável , cabelos negros e olhos extremamente azuis, iguais aos dos homem que lhes contou a historia.depois dessa transformação Mila se soltou do feitiço.**

**- meu deus – foi a única coisa que elas conseguiram falar.o homem vendo o espanto estampado no rosto delas lhes disse:**

**- você – ele apontou para Fefa- é Melissa Malfoy, seu pai, Capis Malfoy, me pediu para lhes contar a historia logo ele estará aqui, você – apontou para Lol – é Melody Lestrange seu pai, Monoty Lestrange, também me pediu para lhe contar a historia e você querida – ele disse com uma voz mais doce, mas ao mesmo tempo maldosa - é uma verdadeira Black, eu vi só pelo seu temperamento, aliás você é gêmea ... -ele não pode terminar de falar, pois dois garotos adentraram na sala correndo como loucos, um era da altura da Mila e o outro era mais baixo devia ter no máximo 8 anos, ambos eram muito parecidos mas o mais alto era idêntico a Mila – Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer para não correr na minha sala, Sirius e Régulo ? – disse o homem pausadamente e assustadoramente.**

**- desculpa, papai, mas é que o Sirius estava me perseguindo e eu precisei correr ! – disse o mais baixo que as garotas deduzindo como sendo Régulo por ter chamado o outro de Sirius.**

**Mila se arriscou a falar:**

**- vo-você é Si-sirius Black ? – gaguejou ela, receosa.**

**- sou e você é quem ?**

**- também não sei. – depois disso ela se virou para Lol e disse tentando se manter calma- Ele é Sirius Black, padrinho de Harry Potter, que derrotou VOlDEMOT – ela não conseguiu se conter e a ultima palavra saiu um pouco alta. Depois as duas começaram a pular feito loucas.**

**- Meu Bom Merlin mais um louco na família – exclamou Régulo. Mas Mila ouvindo isso ficou extremamente irritado e voou no pescoço dele o pressionando contra a parede com as mãos em volta de seu pescoço tentando o enforcar.**

**- Repete isso ! – mandou Mila o desafiando.**

**- PAREM JÁ COM ISSO –exclamou o pai já irritado com tudo isso – Melanie ótima chave de braço mas solte-o agora .**

**-quem é Melanie ? – perguntou Sirius confuso.**

**Assim o homem foi obrigado a contar toda a história novamente, mas dessa vez completando:**

**- você querida – apontou para Mila com carinho- é Melanie Black gêmea de Sirius Black.**

**- Perai podia muito bem ser eu também quando ela nasceu, afinal somos gêmeos, como vocês souberam que era ela ? – perguntou Sirius confuso.**

**- na profecia dizia que seria uma menina. – respondeu o pai.**

**- então, quais são os nossos "poderes"?- debochou Mila, com ousadia.**

**- ah, sim tinha me esquecido desse parte – exclamou o pai mas quando ele ia falar uma mulher muito bonita entrou na sala e assim que viu Mila exclamou :**

**- Mel minha filha !!! – e correu para abraça-la é claro sem perder a posse de chiquês.**

**- quem é você ? – exclamou Mila com medo odiava quando as pessoas que ela não conhecia a abraçavam.**

**-Sou sua mãe querida – disse ela com uma voz doce.**

**- Whitinei não de escândalo – disse o homem com severidade, assim que ele disse a mulher se portou com uma posse severa mas doce ao lado da filha que no caso era Mila- como eu ia dizendo seus poderes são muito variados mas se unidos formam uma força maior do que o maior.**

**-Você ainda não disse quais são nossos poderes !**

**- seus poderes não são definidos, eles são muito complexos para serem decifrados.**

**-Então nós temos poderes mágicos que ninguém sabe para que serve ? – perguntou Fefa ainda assustada.**

**-isso mesmo.**

**Eles passaram bastante tempo conversando.depois os pais das garotas chegaram.**

**Haviam se passados dois meses, Sirius e Mel ( apelido que deram para Melanie) já se davam muito bem.haveria uma festa para as pessoas conhecerem "as poderosas", foi o apelido que Sirius deu para as garotas.**

**Mel estava na sala com um vestido um tanto quanto curto, o corpo permitia, e laranja com uma linda sandália plataforma laranja também conversando com Sirius:**

**- sirius se sabe quem é o vizinho ? ele ficou olhando com uma baita cara feia quando eu tava treinando quadribol com você ( mel e sirius treinavam quadribol juntos, mel como apanhadora, uma ótima apanhadora alias, e sirius como batedor).**

**- os vizinhos são os Potter eles não gostam muito da nossa família é que eles gostam de pessoas que nascem trouxa mas viram bruxos depois e nós não .**

**- só por causa disso ? – perguntou mel se levantando – então vamos tirar essa imagem ruim que eles tem de nós. Pega sua vassoura que eu vou pegar a minha. Jubile ( elfo que os pais deles mandou cuidar de tudo que eles precisassem) pegua a caixa de quadribol em baixo da escada e leva para o campo, por favor ?**

**-claro srta. Melanie. Jubile pegua. Com licença.**

**-mel o que você pretende fazer? – perguntou assim que ele desceu a escada e encontrou mel esperando na porta.**

**- amizades, sirius, amizades. – disse mel e logo depois saiu da casa sendo seguida por sirius.**

**Chegaram na porta da casa dos Potter e tocaram a campainha. Um garoto médio, magro de olhos castanho esverdeado e muito bonito para sua idade atendeu a porta.**

**- olá meu nome é Melanie black e este é meu irmão Sirius Black eu vi você nos observando ontem e queria saber se você quer jogar quadribol com a gente. – falou melanie com um sorriso amigável no rosto. **

**O garoto ficou em duvida e se quisessem enganá-lo, mas depois olhou para o rosto de mel e sentiu uma confiança e bondade extremamente contagiante o invadir então disse:**

**- meu nome é Tiago Potter, prazer – disse estendendo a mão que mel e sirius apertaram amigavelmente - e sim eu aceito jogar com vocês.**

**Quando eles entraram na sala da casa dos Black:**

**- Mel, sirius onde vocês estavam? Eu mandei procurar vocês pela casa inteira! – exclamou a mãe preocupada.**

**- Nós estávamos chamando o Tiago para jogar quadribol – explicou Mel.**

**- ahh, me desculpe não havia notado sua presença – disse a mãe envergonhada – meu nome é Whitinei Black, sou mãe do Sirius e da mel. E você é ?**

**- meu nome é Tiago potter, prazer – disse Tiago estendendo a mão.**

**A mãe a contra gosto apertou a mão de Tiago.**

**- então, podemos ir? – perguntou Sirius.**

**- Claro que sim eu mando jubile levar alguns doces para vocês. – respondeu a mãe.**

**- hummm, mãe manda o jubile levar aqueles bolinha de abóbora e também... – começou a falar mel, mas foi interrompida por Sirius que sabia que quando ela começava a falar de doces não parava mais.**

**- Mel a gente vai jogar quadribol não fazer um piquenique. – exclamou Sirius**

**- esta bem, esta bem. – respondeu contrariada – mas vê se...**

**- MELANIE BLACK, PARE JÁ COM ISSO – mandou Sirius. **

**- só tava brincando. – disse Mel erguendo as mão, como que em sinal de rendimento, que todos riram. **

**Eles seguiram para o mini-campo que o S. Black resolveu construir quando Mel começou a jogar futebol, no tempo em que ela ainda pensava que era trouxa.**

**- Tiago em que posição você joga ? – perguntou Sirius animado.**

**- sou apanhador. – respondeu descontraído**

**- eu também sou apanhadora, mas se você quiser vogar como apanhador, pode jogar – falou Mel um pouco contrariada, mas ao mesmo feliz por ter conseguido fazer ele jogar com eles.**

**-ta bom. – respondeu Tiago educado.**

**Eles jogaram o resto da manha e a tarde inteira, ate que a mãe de Tiago apareceu para buscá-lo:**

**- vamos Tiago eu ainda tenho que resolver algumas coisas lá em casa. – disse a Sra. Potter educada.**

**- ta bem, mãe – respondeu Tiago, então ele se virou para mel e sirius – tchau a gente se vê qualquer dia. Vocês vão estudar em hogwarts , certo ? – eles confirmaram com a cabeça - então a gente se vê lá , afinal só faltam 3 dias para o começo das aulas .**

**- esta bem, então a gente se vê lá – se despediu Mel dando lhe um beijo na bochecha.**

**- é cara até mais . – se despediu Sirius.**


	2. MATERIAIS ESCOLARES E

Dois cap: Matérias Escolares ... e algo mais

Mel e suas amigas resolveram irem juntas para fazerem as compras. Quando as garotas chegaram Mel correu para a sala (ela tava no quarto) e encontrou suas amigas na porta esperando ela.Fazia tempo que não se viam por isso trocaram um longo e apertado abraço, mesmo Mel não gostar muito de tanto sentimentalismo.Elas subiram correndo para o quarto, para contar as novidades.

Chegando lá :

Mel seu quarto é lindo !!!! – exclamou Lisa (apelido de Melissa)

O quarto de Mel era cor meio rosinha claro, tinha uma cama de dossel em madeira com colcha de menininhas que ficavam dançando graciosamente em um fundo rosa bebe (Mel muitas vezes ficava enjoada observando a colcha, mas a achava tão fofa que não queria trocar). No canto esquerdo havia uma mesa tipo para computador em tom de madeira claro, em cima havia um computador rosa com desenhos de florzinhas tinha tbm um scaner e uma web cam (N/A: vc deve estar se perguntando o que essas coisas estão fazendo ai, afinal não são bruxas, mas daqui a pouco eu explico) todos em tom rosa. Do lado direito tinha um sofá branco cercado de duas poltronas rosas na frete do sofá (ele tava virado para a parede) tinha um televisão de 38 polegadas embutida na parede com um aparelho de dvd também embutido na parede. Do lado esquerdo havia uma porta branca que dava para o banheiro e do lado direito havia outra porta também branca que dava para o closet. De cada lado da cama de Mel tinha uma porta de vidro que dava para a sacada, a sacada tinha o piso claro e o corrimão era branco, do lado de fora apoiado no corrimão haviam vários vasinhos de flores que iam de uma ponta a outra, dentro deles haviam plantadas rosas cor de rosa, todas muito bonitas.

querem conhecer meu closet ? – perguntou Mel com simplicidade.

É lógico !!!!! – respondeu Lisa, ela sempre adorou moda desde que pensava que era trouxa.

Pra mim não cheira nem fede !!!!! – falou Didy (apelido de Melody)

A Didy que falta de animo é esse ?????? –perguntou Mel rindo da cara de desanimo da amiga.

Elas seguiram até o closet de Mel era um cômodo cor azul (nada a ver com o quarto) escuro com desenhos que pareciam nuvens que se movimentavam sozinhas. Era um cômodo muito grande com cômodas e estantes. Haviam varias estantes com sapatos, dos mais baixos até os mais altos de todos os tipos e cores. Nas gavetas que haviam na cômoda haviam jóias, brincos, pulseiras e anéis, o anel preferido de Mel, que agora estava em seu dedo, era de ouro branca, escrito Mel no meio e cercado de pequenos rubis. Mel guiou elas :

Essa é a parte que fica as roupas de ficar em casa, tipo as mais simples – falou Mel.

Mel se essas são suas roupas "simples" não quero nem imaginar as sofisticadas !!!! – exclamou Didy irônica.

Haaa ... que se tem contra eu gosto delas e ponto final. – declarou Mel – tudo bem que a maioria minha mãe comprou quando eu ainda era trouxa, mas ela até que acertou meu gosto !!!! – disse Mel por fim.

Todas riram diante do comentário da amiga, inclusive ela.

Elas caminharam mais um pouco e chegaram em outra parte :

Essa é a parte de roupas para sair, são as que eu mais adoro !!! – exclamou Mel.

São todas lindas !!!! – exclamou Lisa.

Elas seguiram até mais a frente :

Essa é a parte das roupas de gala. – disse Mel com ar indiferente, a maioria eram vestidos e saias pretas.

Elas saíram do closet e foram para o quarto, então Didy perguntou :

Mel como você conseguiu todas essas coisas trouxas sendo que seu pai odeia trouxas ???

A é que consegui convencer ele. – respondeu Mel.

Como ?? – perguntou Didy.

ameaçando me jogar da vassoura a 15 metros de altura. – respondeu Mel simplesmente, suas amigas a encararam incrédulas, ela percebendo o olhar sobre ela perguntou como se não tivesse dito nada de mais – Que foi ????

você é louca... – exclamou Lisa.

Louca não... Apenas com falta de sanidade!!!!! – ela disse rindo, então as outras riram juntas.

Elas conversaram muito até que Jubile apareceu na porta e disse:

Senhoritas o Sr. Black e a Sra. Black estão esperando as senhoritas para almoçar, pois depois vocês iram no Beco Diagonal.

Obrigado Jubile nós já vamos – disse Mel, ela adorava Jubile, ela era muito divertida.

Jubile se retirou do cômodo e Mel disse:

Vamos comer ??????? Estou morta de fome!!!!!!! – disse Mel com animo.

Quando que você não esta com fome????? – disse Didy rindo.

Então elas seguiram para a sala de jantar que era muito bem decorada com quadros de varias pessoas elegantes, uma vez Mel perguntou quem eram aquelas pessoas e seu pai lhe disse que eram todas as pessoas da família Black.

Oi Sirius, olá Sr. e Sra. Black – disse Didy e Lisa ao mesmo tempo.

Olá garotas. – respondeu Sirius sorrindo.

Olá Melissa e Melody – disse a Sra. Black com simpatia.

Olá meninas – disse o Sr. Black com educação.

Elas se sentaram, conversaram e comeram foi uma refeição demorada, pois as meninas não paravam de falar.

Pai cadê o Régulo ????? – perguntou Mel curiosa.

Ele saiu, foi até a casa dos Arcefit brincar com o Katcie. – respondeu o pai.

ata, que tal a gente ir agora para o Beco Diagonal ???? – perguntou Mel ansiosa.

esta bem. – respondeu a mãe.

Eles foram para o Beco Diagonal com uma chave de portal em forma da estatua de um unicórnio.

Chegando lá Mel já disse :

Pai e mãe nós vamos comprar o material e depois será que podemos ir ... – ela abaixou a voz e prosseguiu - ... à Travessa do Tranco ???

Um sorriso genuíno se formou nos lábios do pai, "minha pequena esta se interessando por magia negra, pelo menos eu terei um orgulho na família, pois o Sirius não gosta de magia negra e Régulo só me obedece pois fazer ele não faz nada, pensou o pai com orgulho."

É claro que pode minha filha, aposto que o pai das meninas adoraram que elas vão lá com vocês. – respondeu o pai docemente.

Mas será que a gente podia ir sozinhos e depois encontrar vocês na sorveteria ??? – perguntou Mel receosa.

A sim claro, fiquem a vontade.Até mais. – respondeu o pai. E ele e a mãe dela seguiram para a sorveteria.

A esse ponto todos já olhavam pasmos para Mel.

o que você pretende fazer na Travessa do Tranco, se sabia que lá só se vende artigos de magia negra ??? – perguntou Sirius incrédulo.

Eu sei mas lá também tem capas de invisibilidade, sapatilhas que fazem você não aparecer nos mapas, entre outras coisas que serão muito interessantes para explorar Hogwarts. – respondeu Mel com um brilho no olhar que assustou as garotas, mas não assustou Sirius que sorriu malicioso para ela, ele conhecia muito bem esse olhar era o olhar de quando ela iria aprontar alguma, esse olhar era até um pouco macabro mas mesmo assim não a deixava feia ela ficava até mais bonita com um cara um tanto quanto maldosa.

Mel você é perfeita !!!!!! – exclamou Sirius sorrindo para ela, Mel retribuiu o sorriso.

Eles seguiram comprando todos os livro, Mel fez questão de comprar um diário com uma capa rosa com florzinhas e gravar embaixo as letras : M. B., eles compraram também as vestes até que chegaram até a loja de varinhas : "Olivaras: Artesões de Varinhas de Qualidade desde 382 a. C."

Eles entraram lá animados, todos estavam entusiasmados para ter uma varinha.

Senhoritas e Senhor eu já esperava por vocês aqui. – disse o homem que surgiu do nada do meio das varinhas. – os seus pais compraram as varinhas deles aqui, lembro exatamente de cada um. Vejamos, você primeiro Srta. Black.

Mel seguiu até o homem que começou a tirar suas medidas com uma fita enfeitiçada.

Mão da varinha ??? – perguntou eles olhando profundamente nos olhos azuis brilhantes de Mel que retribuiu o olhar, parecia uma guerra de olhares, de quem era o olhar mais desafiador ?? Mel ou Sr. Olivaras.

Destra – respondeu ainda olhando nos olhos dele.

Então o Sr. Olivaras resolveu desviar o olhar "corajosa e ousada como o pai, trará coisas estranhas para o mundo mágico, pensou o Sr. Olivaras concentrado."

experimente essa : "Ébano e pêlo de unicórnio, vinte e dois centímetros, flexível." Vamos experimente. – disse o Sr. Olivaras, exaltado.

Mel experimentou e sentiu um calor incomum na ponta gelada de seus dedos e da ponta, da varinha saíram fagulhas douradas e pratas. O Sr. Olivaras olhou admirado para Mel, era uma combinação no mínimo diferente.

muito bem essa é sua varinha, mesmo esta sendo uma combinação estranha. – disse o Sr. Olivaras paciente.

Todos experimentaram suas varinhas, e o que deixou o Sr. Olivaras impressionado era que as varinhas das meninas eram iguais só mudavam uma coisa : o animal.

A de Melissa era : "Ébano e pena de fênix, vinte e dois centímetros, flexível."

E a de Melody era : "Ébano e cordas de coração de dragão , vinte e dois centímetros, flexível."

A de Sirius era : "Bordo e pena de fênix. Dezoito centímetros. Bem elástica."

Então eles seguiram para comprar os animais, Mel queria um gato, ela sempre quis um gato desde que pensava que era trouxa, Sirius e as garotas queriam corujas, então seguiram até

O Empório das Corujas, enquanto Mel ia em direção do Gatos os Melhores e mais Elegantes Animais do Mundo Mágico.(N/A: gente eu naum sei se existi essa loja lá no Beco Diagonal, é que eu naum achei nenhum nome lá no livro.)

Sirius resolveu compra uma coruja preta com os olhos azuis, Sirius disse que ela lembrava muito a Mel, pois quando ele pôs o dedo pela primeira vez nela para acariciar a cabeça dela levou uma mordida das de fazer sangrar, ele pôs o nome de Katy nela, pois lembrava Catharina que era o nome de uma babá que ele teve quando pequeno ela cuidou dele então ele a considerava uma mãe. Melissa comprou uma coruja amarela com olhos pretos que deu o nome de Loli. E Melody comprou uma coruja com o tom meio azulado e olhos verdes, que deu o nome de Fab.

Quando Mel chegou na loja de gatos deu de cara com a ultima pessoa que queria ver na vida: Lucio Malfoy, ele era irmão de Lisa, por incrível que pareça, pois Lisa era super legal e ele não, ele era arrogante e prepotente, Mel odiava ele, desde o baile que seu pai deu para lhes apresentar a sociedade bruxa.

Flash Back:

"Mel estava sentada em um sofá tomando um pouco de suco de abóbora quando sente uma mão em seu obro, imediatamente ela se vira e dá de cara com Lucio Malfoy, ela conhecia ele, pois era irmão de Melissa.Ela olhou para a mão dele que estava em seu ombro e depois olha para ele com um sorriso irônico :

Malfoy será que você poderia tirar sua mão imunda do meu precioso ombro ? – ela perguntou pausadamente, tinha puchado esse jeito de falar do pai, pois quando ele queria fazer as pessoas sentirem medo ou queria ser obedecido, o que sempre acontecia.

Sabe até que seria uma boa idéia ... – ele disse sorrindo encantadoramente – ... caso eu quisesse tirar.

Foi tudo muito rápido, Mel só viu o Malfoy voando longe e batendo de costas na parede, ela imediatamente colocou a mão na boca se arrependendo do que fizera, mas ai ela se lembrou do que tinha acontecido antes, então tirrou a mão da boca e sorriu irônica para ele que agora estava sendo socorrido por dois meninos grandalhões que mais pareciam dois macacos, e disse:

Eu avisei Malfoy, você não quis escutar. – disse Mel rindo maldosamente. E seguindo até seus amigos que a parabenizaram.

Me espere Melanie Black, você será minha. – murmurou Malfoy para si mesmo enquanto se levantava.

O pai de Mel observava tudo de longe ao lado do Sr. Malfoy, ele mantinha um sorriso irônico no rosto aquela era sua filha.

Sua filha é poderosíssima, ela pode fazer feitiços sem ter nem a varinha. – disse o Sr. Malfoy.

Eu sei e sinto muito orgulho dela, quero que o mestre a conheça. – disse Sr. Black com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

Ela tem uma personalidade forte duvido que consiga convencê-la a seguir o mestre – disse Sr. Malfoy receoso.

Ora, cale-se seu verme! – disse o Sr. Black com raiva.

Fim Flash Back

Ora, ora o que temos aqui : Malfoy acompanhado da vaca !!!!! – exclamou Mel rindo ironicamente.

Agora que Mel tinha percebido a presença de Gabriela Patners, uma garota alta demais e magra demais, ela era mais o menos da altura do Malfoy, tinha o cabelo de uma cor que lembrava o grisalho,olhos verdes piscina, quem a visse juraria que era uma senhora.

ahhhh, é você Black. – disse Patners com raiva.

Olá, querida Mel como vai, amor ? – perguntou Malfoy irônico.

Ótimo, querido, muito obrigado por perguntar. – sorriu Mel irônica de volta.

Neste momento Sirius e as garotas entram na loja.

algum problema Mel ?? – perguntou Didy, ela era louca por uma briga, principalmente quando essa briga incluía o Malfoy.

não imagina, eu só estava aqui tendo uma conversa amigável com meu amor. – disse Mel irônica – vocês não acham ele fofo, hehehe, até um pouco gay !!!!! – exclamou Mel rindo.

Malfoy e a Patners saíram da loja bufando de raiva. Enquanto as garotas e Sirius se matavam de tanto rir, até que Tiago entra na loja acompanhado de uma garotinha meio baixinha magrinha de olhos verdes e cabelos pretos iguais aos de Tiago.

Tiago!!!!! – exclamou Sirius e Mel ao mesmo tempo.

Pessoal, td bom ??? – eles assentiram com a cabeça.

E você ??? – perguntou Mel.

Ótimo. disse sorrindo. – Essa é minha irmã, Natália Potter.

Ela acenou para todos que devolveram o aceno.

Olá meu nome é Melanie Black, esse – disse apontando Sirius – é Sirius Black, aquela – disse apontando Didy – é Melody Lestrange, e ela – disse apontando Lisa – é Melissa Malfoy.

Olá pessoal meu nome é Natália Potter – disse sorrindo.

O que vocês estão fazendo aqui ??? – perguntou Tiago interessado.

A Mel veio comprar um gato... – Didy começou, mas foi interrompida por Mel.

... Mas ai o Malfoy, nojento e asqueroso chegou a atrapalhou minha compra! – ela exclamou exaltada – Desculpe-me eu não consegui deixar de elogiar o Malfoy!!!!!! – disse rindo. Todos riram do comentário dela, era impressionante a capacidade de Mel ficar engraçada irritada.

Então Mel resolveu comprar seu gato. Ela comprou uma gatinha persa branquinha com olhinhos verdes, ela era meio gordinha e tinha só seis meses, então era pequenininha. Ela deu nome de Pandora à gata.

Quando eles estavam saindo deram de cara com o Sr. Malfoy e com o Sr. Lestrange.

vamos garotas nós temos que ir compra algumas coisas. – disse o pai de Didy.

mas pai... – tentou argumentar Lisa, mas foi cortada pelo pai.

Sem, mas, vamos logo. – disse o Sr. Malfoy.

tchau pessoal. – disseram as garotas juntas.

tchau, até Hogwarts – disseram em coro.

Elas foram então Nat (apelida de Natália) disse:

tchau pessoal vou ir lá com a minha mãe. – disse e saiu correndo.

tchau – gritou Mel, mas ela já estava longe demais para ouvir – então vamos, temos que comprar mais algumas _coisinhas _– ela frisou a ultima palavra, e saiu andando.

hei, onde nós estamosindo ?? – perguntou Tiago.

O Sirius te explica – disse Mel impaciente.

Eles seguiram andando até a Travessa do Tranco, enquanto Sirius contava o objetivo de ir a Travessa do Tranco. Mel jogou uma capa preto com capuz para Tiago usar e outra para Sirius, enquanto ela mesma se vestia e cobria a cabeça com o capuz, quando todos estavam prontos Mel disse :

Prontos???? – disse com a voz abafada pelo capuz.

Sim. – responderam eles ao mesmo tempo, ainda incertos se queriam mesmo fazer isso.

Eles entraram. Lá só tinha pessoas estranhas que cochichavam pelos cantos.

Nós precisamos ir a uma loja em que meu pai não tenha influencia. – cochichou de forma que somente Tiago e Sirius pudessem ouvir.

que tal aquela. – Tiago falou no mesmo tom e apontou para uma loja escrita: "Coisas Estranhas de Camuflagem".

Boa nós só nos podemos falar nossos nomes. – sussurrou Sirius de volta.

Eles seguiram até a loja e chegando lá eles entraram receosos, com Tiago na frente, Sirius atrás e Mel por ultimo, como num ato protetor: Sirius protegia Tiago que tava na frente, Mel portegia Sirius que estava na sua frente e Tiago e Sirius protegiam Mel que estava atrás.

olá. - disse seriamente Mel com a voz abafada por detrás da capa.

posso ajudar? – respondeu um homem muito feio e grotesco.

Será que você tem... – Mel abaixou a voz – capas de invisibilidade?

Venha comigo. – disse o homem sem emoção, os guiando para trás da loja.

Chegando lá o homem lhes mostrou uma capa em tom escuro.

Essa é a capa de invisibilidade. – declarou o homem orgulhoso – é única aqui.

Nós vamos levar. – disse Mel encantada depois de experimentar a capa – E será que você tem também sapatilhas anti-mapa ???

Sim, vamos lá a frete. – disse o homem guiando-as de volta á entrada.

Eles pagaram e saíram da loja. Depois de tirarem as capas correram para a sorveteria.

Oi pai oi mãe. – disseram Mel e Sirius se sentando.

Tiago tinha ido embora, pois sabia que a mãe e o ai de Sirius e de Mel não gostavam nem um pouco dele.

Olá, queridos, como vão ??? – perguntou a mãe.

Ótimos. – responderam juntos.

O que vocês compraram na Travessa do Tranco ??? – perguntou o pai interessado.

Nada só tinha coisas chatas. – disse Mel, e para satisfazer mais ainda o pai e não restar duvidas se eles tinham ou não comprado algo Mel disse – Nada que fosse realmente considerada uma tortura decente.

Os olhos azuis penetrantes do pai brilharam.ele finalmente teria uma Black na família, pelo menos ele pensava isso.


	3. RUMO A HOGWARTS

3 cap. Rumo a Hogwarts

Mel e Sirius estavam ansiosos por aquele dia. O dia em que iriam para Hogwarts, na verdade todos os estudantes concerteza estavam muitos ansiosos também. Mel acordou muito cedo aquele dia, ela havia lido "Hogwarts, uma historia." E estava muito ansiosa por esse dia, pois no livro dizia que havia muitas passagens secretas e o castelo era gigantesco. Ela também havia lido sobre lá quando pensava que era trouxa, ela tinha lido sobre isso e sobre mais um monte de coisas que poderiam comprometer o futuro.

Ela acordou e foi tomar banho, o banheiro era muito grande, tinham detalhes, em ouro branco, Mel sempre achou ouro branco mais bonito que o normal. Tinha uma banheira muito grande e branca, em volta tinha os mais diferentes produtos de cabelo, desde xampu á tintura, mesmo Mel não usando ela deixava lá, pois talvez em alguma ocasião ela precise. Foi um banho demorado e quente, mesmo no verão ela não conseguia tomar banho frio, só morno e quente.Ela acabou seu banho e vestiu uma calça jeans, meio desbotada com uma blusinha rosa com detalhes em branco.E desceu para tomar café, todos já estavam na mesa então Mel se sentou em seu lugar.

Bom dia!!!!! – disse Mel animada – Então Sirius pronto para ir á Hogwarts ????

Pronto??? – disse Sirius sorrindo irônico – pronto não, prontíssimo!!!! – então piscou um olho para Mel, que entendeu perfeitamente o recado, "quando acabar suba para meu quarto". Eles se comunicavam com sinais quase impercebíveis desde que se conheceram. Então Sirius disse:

Já acabei, vou subir, pois ainda preciso arrumar umas coisas. – disse Sirius, em seguida subindo para o quarto.

Mel acabou de tomar seu café, e disse:

Bom, já acabei, então vou subir, pois preciso arrumar umas coisas também. – disse Mel subindo para o quarto de Sirius.

O quarto de Sirius era o que podia ser chamar de: aqui não mora ninguém desde 329 a.C, de tão desarrumado que era.

Era azul clarinho, com uma como de dossel no meio, também duas portas do lado que davam para a sacada que diferentes da de Mel não tinha florzinhas, em cada canto do quarto haviam duas portas que davam para o closet e para o banheiro. Não tinha coisas trouxas como no de Mel, somente coisas bruxas, em uma parede havia vassouras penduradas, que Sirius explicou com sendo de jogadores famosos. Pois quando ele ia aos campeonatos seu pai sempre dava um jeito de arrumar uma delas para ele.

Sirius, se ta ai??? – perguntou Mel entrando receosa no quarto dele, como se tivesse medo de do nada aparecer um rato, pois como o quarto era bagunçado era bem possível. No momento haviam roupas jogadas para todos os lados, Mel achou muito estranho então disse – Sirius se ta vestido?Ou você faz toda essa bagunça com a roupa mesmo, é claro que você poderia estar brincando de lojinha de roupa, seria muito engraçado ver você brincando de lojinha, se você quiser eu posso fingi que sou a cliente!!!!!I tem cura quando eu era menor também brincava!!!!! E veja agora não brinco mais – disse Mel rindo, quando ouviu a voz abafada de Sirius vindo do closet :

Há há há há, muito engraçado Srta. Melanie Black !!!! – disse Sirius irritado, saindo do closet segurando uma vassoura na mão e na outra uma calça jeans.

Você também pensou em levar uma vassoura ??!!! – exclamou Mel com os olhos brilhando.

É claro, querida irmã !!!!! – disse Sirius sorrindo – Você também, certo ???

É claro que sim !!! – disse Mel sorrindo – eu escondi ela na minha mala.

então me ajuda aqui !!!! – disse Sirius ansioso – Rápido antes que minha mãe vem procurar a gente !!!!!

Depois de em tempo tentando fechar a mala de Sirius, Mel disse:

Vamos chamar os elfos, eu botei uns quinze sentados na minha mala ai eu consegui fechar ela. – disse Mel respirando descompassada.

CRIANÇAS DESCAM IMEDIATAMENTE !!!!! – gritou o Sr. Black do andar de baixo.

AGENTE JÁ VAI, PAI !!!!!! – gritou Mel saindo pela porta, depois ela encostou a porta e disse – vamos tomar medidas drásticas !!!! – disse ela impaciente, olhando no relógio. – Sirius, senta em cima da mala. – disse decidida.

O que ??? – perguntou Sirius incrédulo.

Ó pensa comigo, - disse Mel como se explicasse que 2 2 é 4 para uma criança de 2 anos – você é mais pesado que eu, se você sentar a mala desce e da pro zíper fechar.

Então Sirius muito relutante sentou em cima da mala, e Mel conseguiu fechar. Eles desceram e foram para a estação.

Eles chegaram na estação, então a mãe deles disse :

Não aprontem muito nem vão fazer amizades com sangues-ruins – disse a mãe com desgosto, dando um beijo estalado na testa de cada um deles.

Ta bem mãe, até mais. – disse Mel.

é mãe, tchau – disse já despachando a mãe.

Tchau pai !! – disseram os dois juntos.

Tchau crianças.

Então eles atravessaram a barreira para se depararem com um grande trem vermelho chamativo.

Quem visse Mel na plataforma com certeza pensaria : "ela é uma patricinha de carteirinha assinada.",pois suas malas eram rosas, ela estava vestida de rosa e ela andava com a cabeça um pouco inclinada.Mas ela não estava nem se importando, pois o que importava, para ela, é como ela se sentia, e vem ao caso que ela se sentia muito bem daquela maneira.

Eles entraram no trem para procurar uma cabine, mas acabaram achando uma só no final do trem, que por conhecidencia, estava sendo ocupada por Tiago e mais dois garotos, um de aparência muito cansada mas mesmo assim muito alegre, tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos claros, mais o menos 1.70 de altura e um pouquinho forte. Já o outro era baixinho e gordinho com os cabelos meio cinza com castanhos e olhos castanhos miudinhos se perdendo no meio de tanta gordura.

Mel, Sirius!!!! – exclamou Tiago correndo para abraça-los.

Tiago !!!!! – exclamaram Sirius e Mel retribuindo o abraço.

Esses são Pedro Petigrew e Remo Lupin. – disse Tiago – Remo Pedro esses são Mel e Sirius.

Olá. – disseram os dois em coro olhando sorrindo para eles.

Olá. – disseram Mel e Sirius juntos, Mel sorria para Remo e olhava desgostosa para Pedro, pois sabia o passado de Pedro, fora ele que matou Tiago e Lílian.

Querem ajuda com as malas ?? – perguntou Tiago.

Mel quase que imediatamente respondeu :

Eu quero !!!!!

Tiago então olhou a quantidade de malas que a garota tinha, eram três malas e quatro malinhas, onde ela guardava os produtos que ela costuma usar. Percebendo o olhar indignado de Tiago ela disse :

que foi ??? Eu vou passar cerca de um ano e pouco em um castelo onde muitas coisas podem acontecer, eu preciso estar prevenida !!!!!!! Vai que surge uma festinha ??????!!!!!!

Se acredita que ela trouxe dentro dessa mala uma fantasia de fadinha ??? – disse Sirius para os garotos, com um olhar indignado.

vai que surge uma festa a fantasia ??? – respondeu ela se defendendo. Os garotos riram do comentário dela.

Então os meninos colocaram as malas de Mel no compartimento de mala e se sentaram exaustos em seus lugares. Enquanto eles conversavam sobre quadribol, Mel disse subitamente, com que se lembra se de alguma coisa :

nossa, eu vou procurar as meninas !!!! – disse ela já correndo pelos corredores.

Os garotos olharam estupefatos para porta, então Remo comentou :

Sirius sua irmã é louca !!!!!

Todos riram inclusive ele.Então continuaram conversando.

Mel andava rápida pelos corredores procurando as amigas, ela se sentia estranha era como se alguma coisa ruim estivesse acontecendo com elas, então ela resolveu correr o mais rápido possível para ver se encontrava elas.

Mel passou por uma porta e imediatamente o aperto no coração aumentou. Ela subitamente abriu a porta com força, e a cena que viu não a agradou nem um pouco. Suas amigas estavam sendo alvo de feitiços de algumas Sonserinas mocréias. Mel levantou sua varinha e disse:

Larguem elas!!!! – ela não gritou, ela só disse como se aquelas garotas fossem sua escravas, então todas as garotas se viraram para ela, como se percebendo a presença dela ali.

E porque deveríamos????? Quem é você para mandar na gente? – perguntou a garota mais feia de todas que Mel pensou maldosamente ser a chefe do grupo de mocréias.

Vocês deveriam porque se eu fosse vocês não iria querer duelar comigo. E meu nome é Melanie Black. – disse Mel com ironia.

As garotas começaram a cochichar entre si e Mel só conseguia pegar certas palavras no ar, como : "ela que ..." "Malfoy ..." "sem varinha". Enquanto isso as garotas se livravam do feitiço e já estavam pegando suas varinhas, quando todas elas saíram correndo. Mel não entendeu aquilo, nem as garotas.

O que deu nelas ?? – perguntou Mel ajudando Li a se levantar.

Também não sei. – respondeu July já em pé.

Mas o que eu queria mesmo era que elas não saíssem correndo para que eu pudesse lançar um feitiço nelas. – disse Li com agressividade – Elas foram covardes nos atacaram sendo que elas eram nove.

Calma Li, vamos pra cabine que os meninos estão esperando a gente. – disse Mel com calma.

Elas seguiram até a cabine.

Quando elas entraram na cabine todos se calaram.

Oi garotos, essas são Julie Malfoy, e essa é Aline Lestrange.

Oi. – disseram os garotos.

Vocês já conhecem o Sirius e o Tiago, certo ??? – perguntou Mel. Elas assentiram com a cabeça. – Então esses são : Remo Lupin e Pedro Petigrew.

Ele é o Petigrew? – perguntou Li com raiva.

É Li, mas você não vai fazer nada, não agora. Ele ainda não se juntou talvez a gente possa impedir que isso aconteça. – disse Mel enquanto todos os garotos olhavam para elas esperando uma explicação.

Ta bom, mas um dia desses eu pego ele. – disse Li com raiva, enquanto Pedro estremecia na cadeira.

As garotas se sentaram ainda sob os olhares curiosos dos garotos.Percebendo o olhar deles, as garotas perguntaram juntas :

Que foi ??? Que seis tão olhando ???? Dá pra para de mi imita !!!!!

Todos riram.Então eles seguiram conversando animadamente.Quando chegaram logo avistaram Hagrid gritando :

ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO AQUI !!!!!!!!

Hagrid !!!!!!! – exclamaram Tiago, Li, Mel e Sirius juntos.

Crianças !!!!!! – disse dando um abraço apertado neles.( N/A: Eles se conheciam de uma vez que a mão de Mel foi em Hogwarts discutir algumas coisas com Dumblendor e Li foi junto, já Tiago o conhecia por seus pais.)

Eles já estavam nos barquinhos quando tem a primeira vista de Hogwarts, gigantesca, essa era a palavra que melhor descrevia Hogwarts.Eles voltaram a remar calmamente, até que Mel sente algo gelado vindo em sua direção.Era água.

Quem foi o filho da mãe que fez isso ???? – perguntou pausadamente, tentando em vão ficar calma, ela estava morrendo de frio.

Foi à cabeça de fogo ali na frente. – disse Tiago apontando para um pontinho vermelho bem na frente deles.

A reação de Mel foi súbita: ela ergueu seu remo no alto e bateu ele com toda a força na água fazendo com que espirasse água na garota.

ohhh, me desculpe, eu não tive a intenção – disse Mel sorrindo irônica.

Sua ... – disse a garota, quando foi para da por Sirius que colocou o remo em seu pescoço e disse:

Se eu fosse você teria cuidado com a boca, cabeça de fogo.

ahhhhh. – disse a garota por ultimo antes de se virar para frente e voltar a remar com raiva.

Sequius. – disse Remo apontando a varinha para Mel que ficou seca.

Obrigado Remo. – disse Mel olhando nos olhos dele que logo desviou, não sabia por que, mas não conseguia encarar Mel nos olhos.

Valeu Sirius, foi muito engraçado você ameaçar a cabeça de fogo. – eles fizeram um toque que tinham combinado fazer sempre que achassem legal.

Eles continuaram a remar até que chegaram no salão principal, e começar a seleção.

Foram chamados muitos nomes, até que chegou a vez das meninas.

Lestrange, Aline.

Li caminhou até o banquinho, quando colocaram o chapéu seletor em sua cabeça ela ouviu a voz dele dizer:

Um vejamos, mais uma Lestrange.Muita coragem, lealdade, ambição, você ficaria bem na Sonserina, mas eu irei coloca-la em... – então ele gritou bem alto para que todos pudessem ouvir- GRIFINORIA.

A casa mesmo que surpresa bateu palmas, a maioria ainda cochichava, pois não era todo dia que uma Lestrange não caia na Sonserina.

Evans, Lílian – disse a professora Minerva.

Então a garota que Mel havia jogado água, andou ainda pingando um pouco até o banquinho.

Então o nome da cabeça de fogo é Lílian Evans.Me espere Lílian Evans, você pode ser a futura mãe de Harry Pooter mas isso não vai impedir de eu te atormentar a vida. – murmurou Mel, mais pra si mesmo com os olhos faiscando.Sirius e Tiago logo perceberam o olhar de Mel e já estava preparados para a guerra que Mel iria travar com Lílian Evans.

Lílian sentou no banquinho, quando todos ouviram a voz do chapéu ecoar por todo salão.

GRIFINORIA.

A casa irrompeu em palmas.

Já havia se passado a vez de July, Pedro e Remo que tinham ido para a Grifinória.

Chegou a vez de Mel.

Black, Melanie.

Mel caminhou até o banquinho.Até que ouviu a voz do chapéu em sua cabeça.

um mais uma Black, muito ambiciosa, se daria bem na Sonserina, mas vejo também lealdade e segredos que poderiam modificar tudo. Coragem é seu forte, aventuras, humm, que tal ... – então o chapéu gritou – GRIFINORIA.

O silencio tomou conta do salão, todos pensando a mesma coisa : uma Black na Grifinória ???

Mel caminhou sorrindo para perto dos amigos e se sentou entre Li e July, que a cumprimentaram. Depois do silencio momentâneo a casa se ergueu em palmas.

Black, Sirius. – disse Minerva tentando se fazer ouvir no meio de tanta algazarra.

Sirius caminhou até o banquinho e se sentou, o chapéu quase nem entrara em sua cabeça e já gritou :

GRIFINORIA.

O silencio voltou a tomar conta, até que ouviram uma pessoa bater palma, era Mel, depois desse ato todos bateram palmas também, e Sirius se sentou entra Pedro e Tiago, com Remo sentado do lado de Pedro.

Dumbledor fez seu discurso que todos ouviram atentos, depois a comida apareceu, e eles comeram desesperadamente.

Na manha seguinte Mel acordou cedo, tomou um banho quente e demorado e vestiu uma saia jeans curta com uma blusa verde frente única. E desceu para o salão comunal com sua capa em uma mão e a bolsa em outra.

Chegando la ela só encontrou uma pessoa: Remo Lupin.

Bom dia, Remo. – disse Mel descontraída.

Bom dia, Mel. – respondeu Remo nervoso.

Mel percebendo isso, perguntou :

Remo porque você esta tão nervoso ?????? – perguntou interessada.

Remo olhou para ela abismado. "Como ela descobriu que eu to nervoso??? Será que ta tão na cara assim???"pensou Remo ficando ainda mais nervoso.

eu sei que você ta nervoso pelo seu tom de voz. – disse Mel como se tivesse lido a mente dele.

Vo-você le as men-mentes??? - perguntou Remo olhando para ela mais abismado agora.

Não sei ... – disse simplesmente Mel – Remo se eu te contar uma coisa se naum conta pra ninguém ??? – perguntou Mel abaixando o tom de voz, ela sabia que podia confiar nele.

Prometo. – disse ele firmemente.

Então Mel contou sobre os seus poderes e tudo mais, depois que contou tudo ele estava olhando abismado para ela, então Mel se aproximou dele e disse num sussurro um tanto quanto sexy em seu ouvido :

Agora me conte o que você tanto esconde que talvez eu possa ajuda-lo. – disse Mel meio rouca, ela adorava provocar.

Remo sentiu seus pelos da espinha se levantarem.

Não posso Mel, você não iria querer ser minha amiga. – disse Remo com os olhos baixos e com a voz baixa.

Nossa Remo grande declaração de confiança a sua, não ?? – disse Mel irônica – Eu conto todos os meus segredos para você, sentindo que posso confiar, mas eu não percebi o quam idiota fui, por que contar para alguém os meus segredos sendo que essa pessoa não confia em mim. – Mel dizia com um tom de voz magoado, o que fez com que Remo preferisse que ela tivesse gritado. – tchau Remo até mais.

Ela saiu andando normalmente rumo ao salão principal, talvez lá ela pudesse esfriar a cabeça.

Remo se sentiu o maior retardado do mundo, ela tinha confiado nele sem que nem o conhecesse direito e ele dizendo que não iria falar.

Ele se arrependeu profundamente, até que tomou uma decisão : iria contar a Mel seu segredo.

Então ele saiu correndo do salão principal procurando Mel até que a acho sentada no salão principal se servindo de suco de abóbora, correu até ela disfarcadamente e disse perto de seu ouvido:

Eu conto meu segredo.

Ela estremeceu, Remo era quando queria muito, mas, muito provocante.Depois Remo a guio até a blibioteca e foram para umas das estantes no fundo e Remo disse sem rodeios :

Mel eu sou um lobisomem.

Os olhos de Mel se encheram de lagrimas. Remo se culpou internamente por aquilo também. Ela estava chorando e era culpa dele.

Mel se você não quiser ser mais minha miga eu entendo ... – mas não pode terminar pois Mel pulou em seu pescoço e deu um abraço amigável nele dizendo :

Você confiou em mim. – disse ela sem fôlego – e a amizade sempre tem base na confiança, então agora você é declarado meu amigo por todo o sempre. – disse Mel rindo, ele riu junto e depois eles seguiram para o salão principal, onde encontraram todos lá.

Bom dia !!!! – disseram Remo e Mel com um sorriso no rosto.

Bom dia pra vocês também !!! – disseram os outros em coro.

O que vocês estavam fazendo?? – perguntou Sirius descofiado.

Nada do que você esta pensando. – disse Mel naturalmente, sentando do lado do irmão.

É mesmo Sirius nada do que você esta pensando. –reforçou Remo rindo.

Todos riram. Sabiam muito bem que Sirius estava pensando besteira.Entao Mel chega perto do ouvido dele e diz:

Meu pervertido preferido.

Então Sirius se vira para ela rindo provocante e lhe da um abraço apertado.

N/A: oii gente vocês estão gostando da fic??? Porque se estiverem eu quero receber nem que for um só mas pelo menos algum review !!!! por favor !!!! satisfação o desejo dessa mera pessoa !!

N/A 2 : gente essa fic não tem fim lucrativos, e tudo pertence a Titia J. K. !!!!! Quem dera ter os personagens para mim, né ?? Mas fazer o que nem tudo é perfeito !!!! Só alguns são meus: tipo a Mel (minha adorada personagem, é a que eu mais gosto !!! ela é tudo !!!), a Li, a July, e mais alguns.


	4. Animagia

**4 cap. Resumo**

**N/A: pessoal é o seguinte, eu não gosto de narrar os primeiros anos, então eu resolvi pular para o quarto anos, que é quando os marotos já estão formados e que os garotos, a Didy e a Lisa já sabem que o Remo é um lobisomem, Didy, Lisa e Mel formaram seu próprio grupo que colocaram o nome de "Poderosas"( eu sei que eu copiei um pouco do filme "Meninas Malvada"é que eu assisti e fui influenciada, a culpa é toda da minha miguxa Lol por chamar eu e a Fe pra assistir) . Eu sei que pinto um clima entre o Remo e a Mel (é que eu tive um ataque e meus capítulos estão saindo todos melados) , mas eles não vão ficar juntos ... Pelo menos no começo não mas quem sabe mais tarde ! Beijos a até mais !**

**No quarto ano:**

**Mel corria apressadamente pelos corredores, rumo a uma sala no sétimo andar, onde ela encontraria os Marotos e as Poderosas, ela estava quinze minutos atrasada, pois estava em um encontro com Amos Diggory.Quando ela chegou na sala, Tiago, Pedro,Remo, Didy e Lisa estavam sentados no sof�, enquanto Sirius andava de um lado para o outro, enumerando as possibilidades de Amos estar tentando "algo mais" com Mel, e que ela pobre e indefesa não pudesse se defender.**

**Cheguei. – disse Mel sem fôlego.**

**Finalmente, porque senão o Sirius iria fazer um buraca no chão de tanto andar de um lado para o outro. – disse Pedro. Ele tinha emagrecido muito e agora estava bem mais ... bonitinho. Pelo menos algumas garotas olhavam para ele, tudo isso graças a Mel que fez ele fazer um regime, pintar o cabelo de loiro, o que o deixou bem mais bonitinho.**

**Mel quantas vezes eu vou te que dizer para você não sair com esse tal de Amos ? – disse Sirius irritado.Ele era muito ciumento.Principalmente quando o assunto era Mel.**

**Quantas vezes eu vou te que dizer que eu só saiu com ele porque ele faz tudo que eu mando ? – respondeu Mel com outra pergunta.Mel meio que usava os garotos, para ela eles só serviam para carregar sacolas, e dizer que você esta bonita,mas no fundo no fundo, o que ela queria era um garoto que a fizesse feliz, tipo um príncipe encantado, mas ela ainda não tinha achado ele.**

**Fazia cerca de dois anos que os garotos descobriram o segredo de Remo e agora estavam tentando ajudar ele, ou seja, tentando se tornar animagos, para poderem acompanha-los nas noites de lua cheia.Tiago se transformava em um veado que ele teimava em dizer que era um cervo, Sirius se transformava em um cachorro preto, Pedro se transformava em uma águia(N/A: eu sei que o Pedro tinha que se transformar em um rato, mas eu sempre achei que ele se transformava em um rato pois ninguém dava importância para ele, mas na minha historia ele vai ter mais importância, talvez por isso a Lily e o Tiago não morreram, porque eu sempre achei uma puta injustiça eles morrerem.),Didy se transformava em uma raposa, Lisa se transformava em uma gata.**

**E Mel ... bem a Mel ainda não tinha conseguido se transformar em nada.**

**Ta bom chega de enrolação ! – disse Mel já com o fôlego recuperado – agora vamos tentar, e eu já vou avisando que se eu não conseguir eu não vou tentar mais !**

**Ta bom então, vamos tentar.- disse Sirius animado – Caso você não consiga, você vai continuar tentando.**

**Ahhh. – disse Mel desanimada.**

**Vai que você consegue Mel ! – encorajou Pedro.**

**Mel fez uma força incontrolável que fez com que alguns objetos da sala se quebrassem.**

**AIII – gritou Mel depois uma dor muito forte que ela sentiu, e quando viu ela estava no corpo de um lindo unicórnio.**

**Todos se aproximaram dela e Remo disse:**

**Ela se transformou em um unicórnio, essa é a transformação mais difícil e dolorida que animagos podem fazer. A pessoa tem que ter uma alma muito boa e querer mesmo ajudar alguém para conseguir se transformar em um unicórnio. – disse Remo admirado.**

**Então Mel sentiu outra pontada de dor e soltou um grito de dor, e se transformou novamente em pessoa, para se soltar nos braços de quem estivesse na sua frente, que era Tiago.**

**Mel ! – disseram todos preocupados, Remo principalmente, pois ela estava tentando de tornar animaga para poder ajuda–lo.**

**Sirius e os outros correram para perto dela e de Tiago que agora estava com Mel no colo colocando-a no sofá.**

**A ultima coisa que Mel disse antes de desmaiar foi :**

**Consegui Remo agora posso te ajudar. **

**Remo sentiu uma pontada no coração com o que ouvira, ela estava mal desse jeito e só estava pensando que agora poderia ajuda-lo. Então ele disse rapidamente:**

**Precisamos leva-la para o dormitório.**

**As garotas por mais que estivessem preocupadas acharam melhor subir para o dormitório feminino e deixar Mel com Sirius que não queria solta-la de jeito nenhum.Remo, Pedro, Sirius e Tiago a levaram para o dormitório sob a capa de invisibilidade de Tiago, que também tinha uma, chegando lá colocaram ela sobre a cama de Sirius e a cobriram.**

**Eu durmo no chão. – disse Sirius ainda olhando para Mel preocupado, afinal ela era sua irmã, e mais que isso era sua melhor amiga.**

**Todos dormiram muito e quem acordou primeiro foi Mel, que ainda sentia uma forte dor de cabeça.**

**Ai – disse ela levando a mão a cabeça.Ela se levantou lentamente preocupada em não acordar os meninos, agora ela se lembrava nitidamente de tudo que tinha acontecido.**

**Ela caminhou até o colchão que o irmão tinha conjurado no chão perto da cama dele que ela estava ocupando agora.**

**Sirius ... – sussurrou Mel baixinho em seu ouvido dando um beijinho na bochecha dele.**

**Ele acordou subitamente depois de ouvir alguém lhe chamar baixinho e depois lhe dar um beijo no bochecha. Ele sabia exatamente que fazia aquilo: Mel, sua irmã.Depois de quatro anos de convivência ele sabia todas as manias da irmã, inclusive a forma de acordar.Ela gostava de acordar as pessoas simpática e delicada, mas já para ela propia acordar era preciso muito mais que isso, era preciso que ela programasse o dvd para que ele começasse a tocar Metálica na hora marcada.**

**Mel ... – disse Sirius ainda de olhos fechados**

**eu mesma. – disse Mel rindo, mas logo depois se arrependendo e levando a mão a cabeça – Ai !**

**Sirius abriu os olhos e levantou rapidamente de seu colchão e disse:**

**tudo bem, Mel ?Tem alguma coisa doendo? Que eu posso fazer? – Mel riu da preocupação dele.**

**Ta tudo bem Sirius é só uma dor de cabeça. – disse Mel acalmando o irmão.**

**Depois de algum tempo todos acordaram e foram esperar as garotas no salão comunal todos comentavam que Mel estava descendo do dormitório masculino apoiada em Sirius já que ela ainda estava com uma forte dor de cabeça.**

**Black o que você estava fazendo no dormitório masculino ? – perguntou Lílian Evans, que havia se tornado monitora junto com Remo. Mas o tom de voz que ela usou era alto demais para o gosto de Mel.**

**Evans hoje não, por favor. – disse Mel com voz baixa, e os olhos faiscando de raiva.**

**HOJE NÃO PORQUE ? EU FAÇO QUE EU QUISER E QUANDO EU QUISER ! – disse Lílian gritando, fazendo Mel levar a mão a cabeça. - O QUE BLACK ? A NOITE FOI MUITO BOA E AGORA VOCE NÃO CONSEGUE, MAIS FICAR EM PÉ SOZINHA - ela estava usando um tom irônico.**

**Então o que aconteceu foi muito rápido, Mel se soltou dos braços de Sirius e voou em cima da Evans, e quanto mais ela chegava perto mais a Evans andava pra trás.**

**esta com medo agora, Evans ? – perguntou Mel pausadamente continuando a andar até ela.**

Potter segura sua amiginha. – disse Lílian quase gaguejando de medo, Mel quando queria transmitia um medo incomparável.

**- hahaha, você precisa da ajuda dos outros quando eu estou em condições de fazer algo com você? Algo bem ruim eu diria. – disse Mel irônica antes que Tiago pudesse responder – você é covarde Evans.**

**Então Mel encostou a Evans na parede e pressionou seu pescoço contra a parede.**

**Socorro ! – disse Evans com um fio de voz.Quando Mel soltou seu pescoço e acrescentou antes de sair.**

**nunca, se ta entendendo Evans , nunca me provoque quando eu não estou bem ! para o seu próprio bem ! E se eu tive uma noitada e estou de ressaca agora não é problema seu !**

**E saiu andando em passos largos do salão comunal, mas não seguiu o caminho para o salão principal e sim para uma sala vazia com os garotos atrás dela,assim que entrou na sala ela se deixou cair em uma cadeira.**

**Os garotos vendo o estado dela não disseram nada, Remo apenas lhe deu uma barra de chocolate, e disse em voz baixa :**

**Chocolate ajuda a recuperar as energias.**

**Depois eles seguiram para o salão principal encontrando as garotas sentadas em um canto da mesa conversando, quando viram eles se aproximando correram e deram um grande abraço em Mel que reclamou um pouco da dor.**

**O dia seguiu-se assim, Mel discutindo com a Evans, perdendo energia e Remo lhe dando chocolate.**

**No dia seguinte quando ela desceu para o salão comunal encontrou todos os marotos e as poderosas sentados em um canto do Salão Comunal, conversando aos cochichos. O que não era normal, pois os Marotos sempre foram muito arruaceiros e as Poderosas sempre chamavam atenção, mais por beleza que arruasa, elas eram consideradas as garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts, e Mel disputava o cargo de garota mais bonita com sua pior inimiga: Lílian Evans, os garotos a achavam bonita e para Mel isso era um absurdo .**

**Ela chegou devagar, e colocou a mão nos olhos de quem estava de costas, que no caso era o Pedro.**

**Adivinha quem é Pedrinho? – disse ela disfarçando a voz.**

**Hummm ... – ele fingiu que pensava um pouco e depois disse – acho que é a Patners.**

**O rosto de Mel se contorce em uma carreta e disse com a voz ofendida: **

**não precisava ofender ! – disse se sentando ao lado de Pedro que estava de frente para Sirius que estava sentado ao lado de Tiago que estava na poltrona do lado de Didy e Remo e na frente de Li e Remo estava Lisa.**

**desculpe não era a intenção. – disse Pedro brincando.**

**Está melhor Mel? – disse Lisa preocupada.**

**Sim bem melhor. – disse normalmente. – Estavam falando sobre o que ?**

**Mel nos decidimos uma coisa. – disse Li, receosa.**

**O que ? – perguntou curiosa.**

**Nos achamos melhor você não ir conosco para a Casa dos Gritos, quando Remo se transformar. – disse Tiago em voz baixa.**

**O QUE ? – gritou Mel revoltada.**

**É para o seu bem Mel. Se você ficar assim toda vez que se transformar, vai ser impossível você ir nas aulas do outro dia, ficaria meio doente, com a cabeça doendo. – disse Remo calmamente.**

**EU COSEGUI DEPOIS DE MUITO CUSTO ME TRANSFORMAR E AGORA VOCE VEM COM ESSA HISTORIA DE QUE EU NÃO VOU PODER ACOMPANHAR VOCES ? – gritou Mel mais revoltada ainda.**

**Mel não grita, você ta chamando muita atenção! – disse Pedro.**

**Desculpa. – disse Mel – Eu só queria te ajudar Remo. – disse com uma voz magoada, depois saindo do salão comunal andando em passos largos e balançando a cabeça e chamando bastante atenção, e os Marotos e as Poderosas sabiam muito bem que Mel só fazia quando estava realmente ferida no seu ponto mais fraco: o ego.Mel era extremamente egocêntrica e ela sabia muito bem disso, se ela era impedida de fazer algo tomava isso como um desafio e se perdesse esse desafio seu ego era seriamente ferido.**

**O mundo de Remo caiu, ela estava magoada com ele,ele conseguiu magoar uma garota muito importante pra ele, até demais ... Ele sabia que era para o bem dela.**

**Acho que ela ta magoada. – disse Pedro com simplicidade, por mais que ele estivesse mais bonito, ele não deixou de ser bobinho.**

**Jura ? – perguntou Tiago com ironia.**

**Então ele fez o que Remo devia ter feito, levantou-se e foi atrás de Mel,**

**Mel corria sem rumo pelos corredores de Hogwarts, ela não sabia aonde estava indo até que ela se deparou com uma tapeçaria de um homem muito bonito, com cabelos pretos que iam até os ombros, olhos estranhamente azul, de tão azul que eram.Ela achou aquele homem muito parecido com seu pai, a não ser pelo olhar do homem que não continha mal algum.**

**deve ter alguma passagem aqui ... –disse Mel com um murmuro.**

**Ela então encostou nos olhos do homem da tapeçaria, e esta se abriu, dando passagem para um corredor úmido e escuro.**

**Mel pensou bem antes de entrar, afinal não sabia aonde daria.Mas o seu espírito Grifinório falou mais alto e ela entrou determinada pelo corredor.**

**Lumos – disse Mel apontando a varinha para frente, com a luz que saiu de sua varinha ela pode ver no final do corredor uma porta de carvalho muito imponente. – Nox.**

**Ela caminhou até lá e abriu a porta.Se deparou com uma sala muito branca, com algumas poltronas vermelhas, varias estantes de livros encostadas na parede, e no meio da sala havia uma mesa triangular e atrás desta tinha uma cadeira também de carvalho, com os dizeres : "Dum quid nescitur, quaerere quemque decet. Dulcia non novit, qui non gustavit amara.". E na frente havia as iniciais: G.G..**

**Mel achou aquilo muito estranho, então ela tentou ler o que estava escrito na cadeira.**

**Ninguém se envergonhe de perguntar o que não sabe. – murmurou Mel, ela tinha feito aulas de latim quando estava de férias. – Quem não sabe do mal, não sabe do bem. G.G. **

**Assim que ela acabou de ler algo se abriu atrás dela. Era uma passagem, que ficava atrás de uma tapeçaria no fundo da sala igual a da porta, Mel passou e seguiu por um corredor, bem iluminado por tochas. No final do corredor haviam quatro portas, na frente de cada uma havia uma placa escrita: na primeira: Grifinoria, na segunda Sonserina, na terceira Corvinal e na ultima Lufa-Lufa.**

**Em cima de cada plaquinha havia uma abertura que pelo que Mel pode ver dava para os olhos do retrato que ficava em cada Salão comunal.Ela achou aquela sala muito interessante.Então ela sentiu uma mão muito fina em seu ombro.Gelou, mas como era uma boa Black não demonstrou.Então ela se virou para ver quem era e se deparou com ...**

**Tiago andava sem rumo pelo castelo, para ver se conseguia achar Mel.Ele já tinha ido em todos os lugares lógicos, mas não achou nada, então resolveu procurar pelas passagens secretas.**

**Maldita hora que nos não terminamos aquele mapa. – murmurou Tiago para si mesmo.**

**Tiago estava andando distraído demais para ver que alguém vinha em sua direção, e esbarrou com essa pessoa fazendo com que os materiais da pessoa caíssem no chão.**

**Me desculpe... – começou a pessoa, mas quando levantou a cabeça, e viu quem era disse – Ahh é você Potter.**

**Sim Evans, sou eu. – disse Tiago com indiferença, pois no momento ele estava reparando que ela não era tão feinha assim.Então ele repassou sua lista de ficadas, e viu que ele não tinha ficado com ela ainda.**

**Evans o que você acha de ir a Hogsmead comigo ? – perguntou Tiago com um sorriso encantador nos lábios.**

**Nunca, Potter. – disse Lílian, antes de sair andando.**

**Tiago não estava acreditando no que ouviu, "Ela recusou um convite de Tiago Potter." pensava Tiago indignado. "Eu vou sair com ela nem que for a ultima coisa que eu faça na vida."**

**Ele seguiu seu caminho ainda pensando, em como aquela garota se arrependeria de recusar um convite dele.**

**Mel virou e se deparou com um homem muito velho, igual ao do retrato. **

**Imagino que tenha encontrado minha sala, sem querer, não? – perguntou o homem.**

**Sim, realmente foi sem querer. – disse Mel com medo, mas ainda encarando ele.**

**Meu nome é Josef Halket. – disse o homem estendendo a mão para que Mel que apertou desconfiada.**

**Meu nome é Melanie Black. – disse Mel olhando os trajes do homem, ele se vestia um tanto quanto estranho, usava uma calça azul escuro, uma blusa vermelha, uma bota verde e uma capa prata.**

**Fashion sua roupa, não? – debochou Mel.**

**O homem riu do comentário de Mel, e logo em seguida explicou:**

**Minha roupa é a combinação das roupas de todas as casas.Eu sou o representante de todos os criadores desta escola, e no ano que eu morrer eu elegerei outro candidato a esta vaga. – disse o homem deixando Mel abismada. – Suponho que você tenha um coração muito bom e que alguém muito querido lhe magoou.**

**Como o senhor sabe disso ? – perguntou Mel desconfiada. **

**Eu sei de tudo. – disse o homem sabiamente.**

**Mel e Josef conversaram muito e mais tarde ela voltou para o salão comunal muito mais leve e sem a consciência pesada.**

**N/A: salve salve leitores ! desculpe a demora, não é minha culpa é que eu tive que viajar, ano novo ... seis sabe !**

**Então eu queria desejar, mesmo que já tenha passado um feliz ano novo para todos !**

**N/A 2 : gente eu queria dizer que nenhum personagem aqui me pertence, e sim a Titia J. K.! Bem que seria bom ter um Sirius só pra mim ! heheheh.**

**Biejinhos,**

**Mil.**


	5. Mortes

5 cap.

Mel resolveu que sempre que puder ela iria visitar Josef. Ele tinha se tornado um bom amigo.Ela também resolveu que não ia contar aos garotos sobre aquela sala, afinal "já que eles não querem que eu vá com eles eu também não quero que eles venham comigo visitar Josef"pensava ela.

Ela chegou ao salão comunal logo depois de Tiago, que ainda estava atordoado depois do fora que levou de Lily.

Mel que bom que você voltou, nós já estávamos começando a ficar preocupados. - disse Pedro, feliz. Mel sorriu para ele, mas logo em seguida subiu para o dormitório sem falar nada com ninguém.

Acho que ela ainda esta brava. - disse Remo magoado. - e o pior que a culpa é minha se eu não fosse um lobisomem ela não iria querer se tornar animaga, e não seria preciso que a gente a proíba de ir.

A Remo nem vem com essa, a culpa de você ser lobisomem não é sua e a Mel se tornou animaga porque quis. – disse Sirius.

É cara desencana. – disse Pedro.

Ta, mas a culpa dela estar mal ainda é minha. – disse Remo.

Ha Remo vou fingir que não ouvi isso. – disse Sirius bravo.

E você Pontas não falou nada. Algum problema? – perguntou Remo.

Não... É só uma garota. – disse Tiago cabisbaixo.

O QUE! – perguntou Sirius elevando o tom de voz, afinal não é todo dia que Tiago Potter fica cabisbaixo por causa de uma garota.

Será que dá pra não gritar! – exclamou Tiago bravo.

Desculpe, mas é que não é nem um pouco normal você, Tiago Potter ficar assim só por causa de uma garota. - disse Sirius se desculpando. – Mas o que essa tal garota fez? E o que ela fez? – perguntou Sirius curioso, e pode ter certeza que ter um Sirius curioso não é nada bom.

é a Evans. – disse Tiago ainda mais atordoado.

A EVANS! AQUELA GAROTA QUE A MEL ODEIA E QUE TEM UMA GUERRA TRAVADA COM ELA- Gritou Sirius ainda mais alto.

É ela mesma! Mas será que dá pra você não gritar! – disse Tiago ainda mais bravo.

Desculpe de novo. – disse Sirius.

Mas qual foi o problema com ela Pontas? – perguntou Pedro, ele adorava uma fofoca.

Ela me deu um fora. – murmurou Tiago envergonhado.

Ela o que? – perguntou Remo ele tinha dito muito baixo e não tinha dado para ninguém ouvir.

Ela me deu um fora. – disse Tiago normalmente agora.

ELA O QUE! – gritou Almofadinhas ainda mais alto.

Cala a boca! – disse Tiago irritado. – Se quer que todo...

Mas Tiago não pode terminar de falar, pois cinco garotas desceram gritando algo como : "Aquela nojenta da Black vai ver só ..." "O Amos não podia ter ..." "Vaca é isso que ela ..."

Nossa que gritaria, vamos ver o que esta acontecendo. – disse Pedro curiosíssimo.

É vamos lá. – apoiou Sirius.

Eles foram andando por entre as pessoas que se enfileiravam para ver o que estava acontecendo.Remo parou na frente de Lily que estava tentando organizar aquela bagunça e perguntou:

O que ta acontecendo Evans ?

É que o quarto da Black esta cheio de rosas, e as garotas estão inconformadas. Pois foi o Diggory que mandou.

E daí que foi o Diggory que mandou ? – perguntou Tiago irritado.

É que a Black terminou com ele já faz uma semana e a Olívia George era a ex namorada dele e ela quer voltar pra ele só que ele só tem olhos pra Black – disse Lílian contrariada.Olivia George era a líder das "Lindas" era um outro grupo de garotas também muito bonitas, Olívia era loira, olhos verdes, alta e magra.

Mel apareceu na escada para descer, e logo todos se calaram, sabiam muito bem da natureza violenta de Mel e ninguém estava afim de discutir com uma Black. Mel descia a escada de cabeça erguida.Logo se juntou aos garotos e perguntou inocente:

Aconteceu alguma coisa !

Ora, não se faça de boba Black. Você sabe muito bem que o Diggory era meu namorado, mas ai chegou você rebolando e disse : "Olá eu sou uma vadia que quero ficar com você larga ela e vem aqui" - Olívia disse isso tudo num fôlego só, ela estava muito alterada.

George eu não posso fazer nada se o Amos não gosta de você. Alias nunca mais me chama de vadia, você é muito mais que eu pode ter certeza. – Mel disse com calma não iria satisfazer a vontade dela ficando irritada.

Vai ter volta Black, ah se vai. – ameaçou George saindo do salão comunal com seu bando atrás.

Ai que medo. – murmurou Mel debochada.

Mel você pode me explicar o que você tem com o Diggory ! – disse Sirius enciumado.

Eu não tenho nada com ele.Mas eu acho que isso não entrou na cabeça dele.

Você devia voltar para ele Black. Ele pode te dar o amor que muitos poucos poderão. - disse Evans se intrometendo.

Evans se você gosta dele porque não vai lá tentar a sorte. – disse Mel irritada.Lilian saiu bufando do Salão Comunal.

Eu vou atrás dela. – disse Tiago correndo para fora do Salão comunal.

Eu vou pra biblioteca ver se eu acho uma parte da minha pesquisa sobre dragões. – disse Remo.

Eu vou junto. – disse Pedro se encaminhando para fora.

Mel chegou uma águia lá no quarto pra você. – disse Didy descendo as escadas com uma águia preta de olhos cinzas no ombro.

A águia voou para o braço que Mel estendeu.

Hades. – murmurou Mel olhando nos olhos da águia que deu um pio ameaçador.Hades era a águia e brasão da família Black.

Mel o que a Hades esta fazendo aqui ? Deve ter acontecido uma coisa muito importante lá em casa ! Abre logo. – disse Sirius preocupado, ele não gostava muito da família mas poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa nada boa.

Mel tirou o pergaminho da pata da águia que apertou um pouco as garras no braço de Mel.

Então Mel leu a carta com os olhos:

"_Querida Mel e Sirius,_

_Sou eu, a mamãe, eu queria lhes dar uma noticia nem um pouco boa que me abalou muito, mas aconteceu._

Quanto mais Mel lia mais angustiada ia ficando e a águia apertava ainda mais a garra um seu braço fino.

"_... Seu pai faleceu. Esse foi o jeito mais fácil que eu encontrei para lhes avisar._

_Eu prefiro que vocês fiquem ai na escola. O cemitério é muito macabro e não quero ver meus filhos lá._

_Já conversei com Dumblendor e ele concordou em lhes dar três dias de folga para poderem se recuperar, por mais difícil que isso possa parecer._

_Beijos de sua mãe,_

_Whitinei."_

Mel acabou de ler a car então a ficha caiu: "Meu pai morreu"foi o primeiro pensamento que lhe veio a mente.

Mel ouviu vozes distantes.

Mel o que houve ? – perguntava Sirius preocupado.

O braço de Mel começou a sangra pois Hades estava fincando as guarras neles.Sirius tentou espanta-lo mas tudo foi em vão.

Então Mel do nada larga a carta e começa a correr desabaladamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts com a águia atrás de si.

Sirius tenta ir atrás dela mas é detido por Li:

Deixa ela Sirius, ela precisa ficar sozinha. – disse Didy calma, e vendo que Sirius queria protestar usou seus poderes que nem sabia ao certo qual era pra faze-lo sentir confiança nela e obedece-la, ela o olhou nos olhos. Sempre via Mel fazendo isso com as pessoas, e aprendera, ela e July pouco usavam seus poderes mas quando era preciso sim. – Lê a carta pode ajudar a esclarecer as coisas.

Sirius a obedeceu prontamente.

Tiago saiu correndo do Salão Comunal atrás de Lily.Ela andava muito rápido, mas Tiago também era rápido e a alcançou rapidamente.

Olá Evans. – disse Tiago dando "AQUELE"sorriso.

O que você quer Potter ? – perguntou Lily irritada.

Conversar. – respondeu Tiago prontamente.

Desde quando bundimuns falam ! – perguntou Lily irritada e irônica.(N/A: Gente o bundimun é um bichinho que ta no : Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam"ele infesta as casas e deixa um fedo muito ruim.)

Nossa eu não conhecia sua parte irônica Lily. – respondeu Tiago provocando ela.

É EVANS, POTTER. – gritou Lily irritada entrando em uma sala vazia pra estudar e trancando a porta atrás de si.

Que garotinha esquentada, um ótimo desafio eu diria. – disse Tiago para si mesmo com um brilho no olhar.

Tiago então voltou a se concentrar em procurar Mel.Era sábado e Mel iria ver só se o fizesse passar o sábado inteiro procurando ela.

Mel corria desabaladamente em direção a sala de Josef.Ele era um ótimo conselheiro, e saberia como a consolar naquele momento.

Mel chegou lá e aconteceu o que ela previa : Josef veio lhe dar um abraço fraternal e a consolar, ele era um ótimo amigo.

N/A: OI OI !

TD BOM, PESSOAL ! COMIGO TA TD OK ! VOCES TAO GOSTANDO DA FIC ? EU ACHO QUE NAO PORQUE ATÉ AGORA NAO RECEBI REVIENW NENHUM ! BUABUABUABUABUA QUE TRISTE ! QUE QUE CUSTA É SÓ VOCE APERTA O BOTAOZINHO AQUI EM BAIXO ! VAI, POR FAVOR !

N/A 2 : GENTE EU QUERIA DIZER QUE ESSES PERSONAGENS NAO ME PERTENCEM ! ESSA HISTORIA NAO TEM FINS LUCRATIVOS ! POR TANTO NAO ME PROSECEM ! SE PROCESAREM EU VO ME SAFAR CONTRATANDO UM BOM ADVOGADO ! HEHEHEEH !

N/A 3 : GENTE AGORA É UM ASSUNTO MTO IULTIL : SEIS NAUM ACHAM QUE A TITIA J. K. TA DEMORANDO DEMAIS PRA ESCREVE O SEXTO LIVRO ! EU TO QUASE ARRANCANDO OS CAVELOS ! QUE NERVOSO !

BEIJINHOS,

MIL.


	6. Amizades

6 cap. Amizades

Já era tarde da noite quando Mel voltou para o Salão Comunal, estava chovendo muito e agora ela estava mais aliviada. Ela sempre teve uma ligação muito especial com os pais, principalmente o pai.

Mel se sentou em uma poltrona na frente da lareira, seus olhos azuis agora estavam inchados de tanto chorar, focalizaram a madeira crepitando.

O que você tem , Black ! – só então Mel percebeu a presença de Lílian sentada na poltrona do lado lendo um livro.

Meu pai morreu. – disse Mel com a voz distante.

Sinto muito. – disse Evans só que na sua voz dava para perceber que ela não sentia nada.

Eu sei que você não sente muito Evans. Afinal a gente nem é tão amiga assim. E você nem conhecia meu pai. – disse Mel ainda olhando para o fogo. – Não te culpo por não sentir nada afinal isso não é da sua importância.

Lílian ficou abismada com tudo que Mel disse, ela realmente não sentia nada,mas tentara ser convincente.

Me desculpe. – disse Mel engolindo todo o orgulho que tinha. – Eu não queria ter te deixado sem graça.

Lílian se surpreendeu ainda mais.

Que tal nos tentarmos recomeçar ? – perguntou Lílian.

Recomeçar o que ! – perguntou Mel confusa agora olhando nos olhos de Lílian.

Uma amizade. – respondeu Lílian.

Ok. – respondeu Mel com simplicidade na voz. – Olá meu nome é Melanie Black e o seu !

Olá. Meu nome é Lílian Evans. Tudo bem ?

Tudo bem sim, obrigado.

Então a noite continuou assim elas trocando informações sobre elas até que Lily disse:

Nossa Mel preciso subir já é tarde você vem ?

Não vou ficar aqui mais um pouco. – respondeu Mel.

Ok então. Vê se não demora.Ahh então agora agente é amiga ? – perguntou Lily sorrindo.

Acho que sim. – respondeu Mel sorrindo tristemente.

Agora eu realmente sinto muito. – disse Lily andando até a escada.

Eu sei . – respondeu Mel sorrindo.

* * *

N/A: GENTE AGORA A LILY É AMIGA DA LILY E PODE AJUDAR O TIAGO ! QUE MASSA ! SO FALTA UMA COISINHA QUE EU NAO RECEBI ATÉ AGORA ! REVIWNS ! PLEASE !

Pessoal eu cometi um erro terrível no quinto cap. ! é que eu botei o Tiago para procurar a Mel, mas ele não sabia que o pai dela tinha morrido ainda. Sorry ! ahhhh e se vcs verem algum Li no meio da historia é que o ex nome da Didy é Li, e quando eu escrevi eu coloquei assim.Mal !

N/A 2: Gente os personagens pertencem a titia J. K. , ok !E eu não tenho nenhum fim lucrativo com a historia, ok !

Eu queria agradecer a:

**_Luh Black: Valeu a rewien ! Ajudo mtooo ! Se vc quise fazer propaganda tu decide, eu ficaria mtoo grata ! Valeu msm ! Adoro sua fic, sabia !_**

**_Lisa Lupin L.: Valeu a rewien ! Adoro sua fic tambem, sabia !_**

Beijinhos,

Mila.


	7. Ataques

**_Ataques_**

Disclamer: Os personagens que estão aqui também não me pertencem, e os que me pertencem são frutos da minha imaginação fértil, as vezes até demais !

Mel estava sentada no sofá do salão comunal da grifinória, em uma noite chuvosa relembrando como descobriu que era bruxa, e como fez essa amizade tão forte com Tiago e Sirius...

Era uma historia um tanto quanto cômica, pois ela nunca sonhara que era bruxa.Ela lia vários livros sobre isso mas jamais pensou que seria uma bruxa.

Mel sorriu tristemente com a lembrança, afinal se lembrar dos velhos tempos a lembrava de seus amigos, em uma época em que não havia a guerra, e que seu pai estava vivo.Mel sabia muito bem o motivo pelo qual seu pai morreu, foi em um ataque que os comensais da morte fizeram a uma família trouxa e os aurores chegaram e mataram alguns deles, entre eles seu pai.Ela havia recebido a noticia de manha, e ficou muito abalado, já Sirius não havia se importado, afinal ele não gostava nem um pouco do o pai, mas em respeito a Mel não aprontou nada.

Mel ainda chorava baixo quando percebeu que alguém se sentou ao lado dela e disse:

- Você não vai dormir Mel ? Já é tarde. – disse Tiago carinhoso.

- Eu não consigo. – respondeu Mel com a voz embargada pelo choro.

Falando isso ela se deitou no colo de Tiago e soltou de vez o resto de suas lágrimas.Tiago acariciava o cabelo negro de Mel tentando, em vão, acalma-la.

-Shiuuuu vai ficar tudo bem. – sussurava ele em seu ouvido.

- Não, não vai Tiago, eu perdi meu pai, e isso não é sinônimo de tudo bem. – disse Mel com a voz carregada, mas ainda assim irônica.

- Calma... Shiuuu – dizia Tiago ainda tentando acalma-la.

Mel chorou por muito tempo e depois de algum tempo levantou a cabeça do colo de Tiago e disse:

- Tiago promete que você nunca vai me abandona!

-Eu prometo Mel, eu nunca vou te abandona. – respondeu Tiago sorrindo, tentando passar confiança para Mel.

- Tiago eu te amo, você é meu segundo irmão. – disse Mel com a voz mais embargada ainda e se deitou novamente no colo de Tiago.Tiago ficou muito emocionado com o que Mel disse, mas sentiu algo estranho dentro dele ... talvez uma sensação de querer mais que amizade, mas ele preferiu ignorar.

Mel descarregou todas as suas lagrima naquela noite, e eles acabaram dormindo ali.

No dia seguinte, Sirius estava decendo as escadas quando viu uma cena que o agradou em nada, tudo bem que Tiago também era amigo de Mel mas não precisava ficar dormindo abraçado a ela,pensava Sirius com ciúmes.A noite eles acabaram caindo enquanto dormiam e Mel ficou apoiada no peito de Tiago, ficando em cima dele, enquanto esse ficava com a mão em sua cintura.

- Tiago acorda – disse Sirius para o amigo que acordou prontamente.

- Ahh, é você Sirius. – disse Tiago sonolento. – Fala baixo que a Mel ta dormindo.

- Ta bom mas você não precisava ficar abraçando ela, né ! – sussurrou Sirius encimado.(N/A: Adoro quando o Sirius fica com ciume !)

Tiago olhou com uma cara feia para ele e disse:

- Sirius eu sou amigo da Mel, e não sei se você sabe, mas o pai dela morreu ontem, e eu estava consolando ela, coisa que você devia estar fazendo, afinal ela é sua irmã.- disse Tiago num fôlego só, lançando um olhar pesaroso para Mel, que estava se mexendo muito no colo de Tiago, que deduziu que ela estava tendo um pesadelo.

Então antes que Sirius pudesse responder alguma asneira, Mel se levantou de um pulo.

- Não, não, não, não ... – sussurrava ela atormentada.

- Mel você esta bem ? – perguntou Sirius preocupado, enquanto Tiago apoiava os ombros de Mel que ainda continuava a sussurrar.

- Mel fala comigo. – disse Tiago ainda mais preocupado,pois Mel agora tinha os olhos lacrimejando, e fora de foco.

- Não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não ...- sussurrava Mel, ela parecia estar sendo alvo de algum feitiço.

- Mel por favor fala comigo. – disse Sirius desesperado, ela estava muito apavorada e não parava de dizer não.

- Ele ... ele pegou alguém !- disse Mel ainda com os olhos fora de foco.

- Ele quem, Mel ? – perguntou Sirius sério.

- Voldemort. – disse Mel raivosa.

- Quem ele pegou Mel ? – perguntou Tiago preocupado.

- Minha mãe. – disse Mel chorando compulsivamente.

- Calma Mel, vai ficar tudo bem. – sussurrou Tiago em seu ouvido abraçando ela. – Sirius chama a Madame Hather. – disse Tiago sério, Madame Hather era a enfermeira de Hogwarts, ela aparentava aquelas velhinhas de desenhos animados : cabelos brancos, olhos azuis cobertos por um par de óculos com aros finos, mais o menos alta e meio gorducha, ou seja, fofa.Muito carinhosa e paciente ela era adorada pelos alunos de todas as casas, a não ser pela Sonserina .

- Sirius saiu correndo do Salão Comunal, enquanto Tiago tentava em vão controlar Mel.

Remo estava descendo as escadas e viu Mel chorando no ombro de Tiago, e correu até eles.

-O que aconteceu Tiago ? – pergutou Remo preocupado vendo o estado de Mel, que ainda sussurrava e chorava.

-Também não sei Remo mas boa coisa não é. – disse Tiago incrivelmente sério.

- Nos precisamos leva-la para o dormitório feminino, daqui a pouco o pessoal vai começar a levantar e ela vai chamar muita atenção. – disse Remo olhando em volta.

- Boa idéia Remo. – disse Tiago. – mas como vamos levá-la sendo que os garotos não podem subir lá ?

-Não fale isso pro Almofadinhas. – disse Remo andando até a escada e sussurrando – Black Sirius.

-A escada abre com o nome do Almofadinhas ? – perguntou Tiago com Mel no seu colo, que agora tremia e suava frio.

-É. – disse Remo olhando para Mel, ele sempre teve um carinho especial por Mel, a considerava uma irmã, mas de uns tempos pra cá ela começou a virar outra coisa para ele, mas ele achava que não tinha chances com ela, pois pensava que ela não sentia o amor que ele sentia e só o considerava um amigo.

-Eu vou levar ela até o dormitório das garotas, fica aqui e quando o Sirius chegar com a Madame Hather diga para ele subir. – disse Tiago já subindo as escadas.

Tiago subiu as escadas enquanto Remo se sentava inquieto no sofá. Tiago chegou na porta que tinha as inscrições: "As Poderosas Sexto Ano". Ele entrou lá e logo colocou Mel em sua cama.

-Garotas acordem. – disse Tiago para as garotas que não acordaram de primeiro, mas depois de algum tempo elas acordaram e viram Mel, a primeira a correr até eles foi Lissa.

-De novo não. – disse desesperada vendo o estado de Mel.

-Isso já aconteceu antes! – perguntou Tiago preocupado.

-Já, de manha antes dela receber a noticia que o pai dela morreu ela começou a falar umas coisas estranhas e a suar frio. – disse Didy, chegando lá.

-E o que vocês fizeram para acalmá-la. – disse Tiago tentando segurar Mel que agora se debatia na cama. (N/A: Cara ficou parecendo aquela cena da menininha no Exorcista ! Ai credooooo !).

-Jogamos um balde de água fria nela. – disse Lissa baixo com medo da reação de Tiago.

-Vocês são locas!Se ela fosse sonâmbula vocês poderiam... – Tiago não continuo porque os garotos e a Madame Hather entraram correndo pelo quarto.

-Vamos saiam da frente. – disse M. Hather exasperada, e logo depois deu um liquido vermelho, parecido com sangue, para Mel tomar que fez com que ela se acalmasse. – Ainda bem que vocês me chamaram, se não agora a Srta. Black poderia não estar mais entre nós.

Todos gelaram, Mel poderia estar morta agora.

-Mas porque ela tem esse tipo de ataque? – perguntou Remo.

-Isso somente Dumbledor (N/A: eu não sei escrever o nome do Dumbie, então dêem um desconto!) pode explicar.Suponho que ele já saiba do ocorrido e na hora do almoço, ele avisa vocês quando irem lá.Cuidem bem da Srt. Mel, dêem esse líquido para ela de hora em hora até ela acorda. – disse Madame Hather entregando um frasquinho com o mesmo líquido que tinha dado para ela antes. – Caso a febre piore, o que é bem possível, coloquem uma compressa de água quente em sua testa. Adeus, queridos. - disse ela se retirando.

- Depois disso os garotos saíram do quarto de cabeça baixa, e as garotas ficaram cuidando de Mel que agora dormia tranquilamente.

**N/A:Oie, td bom !**

**Tipo desculpa a demora pra postar é que eu tava com preguiça ...**

**Agora que ja é férias eu posto mais, prometo !**

**Queria agradecer á:**

Floree Neveu: Brigadaaa !

Q ótimo que vc gostou da fic !

Dps do uma passadinha la na sua, ok !

Beijinhos,

Mila Black.

Luh Black: Brigadaaaaa !

Achei ótimo vc ter gostado da minha fic, pq bem sei q ela nem ta tao boa assim, piedade sua ! hehe

Beijinhos,

Mila Black.

Lisa Lupin L.: Obrigadinha por ter passado aq !

Beijinhos,

Mila Black.

E eu queria agradecer tbm a minha miga Carolina a Lolzinha ou para os mais intimos, Presuntinho ! hehehe

Valeu todo o apoio miga !

Reviews ja ! Por favor, tenham piedade de mim !

Valeu !

Beijinhos,

Mila Black.


	8. Lembranças Perdidas

8 cap.

Os Marotos e As Poderosas estavam descendo para o Salão Principal, quando foram abordados por Lily:

- Olá Mel. – disse sorrindo, todos olharam abismados para ela.

- Olá Lily. – respondeu Mel indo dar um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Tudo bem ? – perguntou Lily, olhando atentamente para Mel.

- Sim, estou bem melhor. – disse sorrindo fracamente para Lily.

- Que ótimo, mais tarde a gente se vê.Tchau. – disse Lily se despedindo.

- Tchau.

Todos ainda estavam muito surpresos com o que havia acontecido, então varias perguntas começaram a serem feitas para uma Mel bastante afobada.

- Pessoal eu só fiquei amiga dela, ué !

- As vezes milagres acontecem, né! – falou Sirius debochado.

Então eles seguiram para o Salão Principal afim de tomar um bom café da manha para enfrentar aula dupla de Poções logo após o café da manha.

À noite os garotos e as garotas estavam no salão principal jantando. Eles iriam falar com Dumbledor depois do jantar. Mel tinha acordado muito bem depois daquele problema, ela nem desconfiava o que tinha acontecido por mais que os garotos e as garotas cuidassem muito mais dela agora do que antes.

- Mel nós precisamos dar uma saidinha e vamos voltar um pouquinho tarde, sabe como é garotas. – disse Sirius sorrindo maroto para Mel que fez um beicinho e disse com a voz manhosa:

- Ahhh, você vai deixar sua irmãzinha sozinha nessa noite escura e triste?

Todos riram de Mel.

- Não faz biquinho que eu não resisto... – respondeu Sirius rindo.

Todos riram mais ainda do comentário de Sirius. Os garotos começaram a levantar quando as garotas se pronunciaram:

- Nos precisamos ir a uma reunião do jornal. – disse Didy se levantando sem olhar para Mel, ela não conseguia mentir para ela.

- Didy e Lisa participavam do jornal da escola: "Jornal das Poderosas", Mel só fazia algumas matérias especiais, os participantes eram poucos, mas muitas pessoas liam o jornal, mas porque eram "As Poderosas" que escreviam do que por vontade. As Poderosas eram adoradas em Hogwarts.

- Então eu também vou. – disse Mel começando a levantar quando foi impedida por Lisa que disse:

- Mel vai ser uma edição surpresa então você não pode ir.

- To me sentindo excluída ... – respondeu Mel emburrada.

- Ohhhh, coitadinha, eu fico com você Mel. – disse Remo rindo.

- Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh!(N/A: parece criança pequena...)– gritou Mel animada pulando no pescoço de Remo logo em seguida se aconchegando no colo dele. – Isso que é amigo.

Remo estava realmente corado,mas ainda rindo do que Mel tinha dito.Sirius lançou um olhar apreensivo para Remo que confirmou com a cabeça.

- Ok então, já que o Remo não quer ir nós vamos sozinhos. – disse Pedro se adiantando e indo em frente.

- é até mais. – disseram Tiago e Sirius em coro.

- Tchau. – disseram as meninas juntas, e logo Lisa acrescentou: - Vê se cuida da minha amiga direitinho, hein Remo !

- Deixa comigo Lisa. – respondeu Remo sorrindo e piscando um olho.

- Tchau garotas. – disse Mel acenando.

- As garotas seguiram para a sala de Dumblendor.

- Remo que você acha de brincar na neve ! (N/A: Gente eu naum tenho a mínima noção de tempo e essas coisas, seis podem ver que pouquíssimas vezes eu cito as aulas ... Mas td bem, vcs podem disfarçar ... heheh) – Remo estranhou um pouco a pergunta, pois Mel estava muito deprimida no dia passado com a morte do pai (que todos fizeram questão de não citar) mas concordou e eles foram andando para fora do castelo, Mel ia mais saltitando do que andando com Remo atrás dela.

* * *

Na sala de Dumblendor :

- Que bom que vocês chegaram. – disse Alvo olhando para eles que tinham acabado de entrar.

- Boa noite, Dumblendor. – disse Tiago.

- Sentem-se. disse Alvo, cor um olhar que poucas vezes era visto nele, o olhar triste. – Bom eu vou falar e espero que não me interrompam, perguntem depois.

- Ok. – todos concordaram, e logo depois se calaram.

"Aqui em Hogwarts existe um guardião de todas as casas, ele é como um oráculo que orienta o diretor e os professores, esse conselho é chamado de Ordem da Fênix, nós combatemos vários bruxos das trevas. A Srta. Black por acaso encontrou a sala onde o guardião fica, e depois disso eles se tornaram grandes amigos.O Oráculo, como ele é chamado, me deixou informado de todos os atos da senhorita Black, desde ir para as aulas á encontros românticos, sei que isso é invasão de privacidade, mas foi necessário.Mel, como ela me deixou chamar, tem vários poderes, assim como a Srta. Malfoy e Srta. Lestrange.Mas Mel tem mais poderes que elas.Ela nasceu sob proteção do planeta de Júpiter, um dos mais poderosos da galáxia, e sobre a luz da lua cheia.Isso fez uma combinação surpreendente de poderes, que foi mais completo quando a constelação de cão maior apareceu no céu bem no momento de seu nascimento.Por isso ela é muito mais poderosa que vários bruxo adultos."

Disse Alvo pausadamente para que os garotos absorvessem a idéia.

- Mas Dumblendor, hoje de manha, depois daquele incidente, ela não falou nada sobre a morte de seu pai. O que é muito estranho, pois ela estava muito deprimida quando recebeu a noticia. – disse Lisa raciocinando.

- Bom essa é mais uma parte da historia, posso continuar ?- perguntou Alvo.

- Sim. – responderam todos.

"Como Mel é mais poderosa ela também tem o dom da premonição, o que é muito raro. Ela andou tendo algumas algum tempo atrás, mas nada muito grave, só coisas com, Sr. Dairnes irá cair da vassoura na aula de vôo, nada mais grave.Mas ontem ela teve uma premonição muito maior.Ela previu o sequestro da mãe, o que não é realmente muito legal, pois ela viu todas as imagens de como foi o seqüestro. Ela ficou atormentada com isso e passou horas com o a premonição havia sido muito grande e antes ela já havia previsto a morte do pai resolvemos apagar parte de sua memória."

- COMO VOCÊS FORAM CAPACES DISSO?- gritou Sirius revoltado, tudo bem que ela não estava aceitando muito bem isso mas não era para tanto, pensava Sirius revoltado.

- Senhor Black se a Sta. Mel continuasse com aquela memória seria impossível que ela continuasse a fazer tudo que ela faz.

- Eu sei, mas vocês poderiam ... sei la ! – disse Sirius revoltado, chutando a cadeira que antes estava sentado.

- Calma Sirius, vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver, nós ajudaremos a Mel a recuperar a memória. – disse Didy, enquanto afagava os cabelos negros de Siris, que se recostou em seu peito, depois ela lançou um olhar que demonstrava que independente do que ele fizesse Mel iria saber da verdade.(N/A: Nem se aproveitou, né!)

- Srta. Lestrange eu aconselho que vocês não tentem lembrar nada disso para ela, seria bem pior.

- Não importa, ela ira ficar sabendo. – disse Lisa estendendo a mão para que Pedro levanta-se depois Tiago. – Com licença, Sr. Diretor.

**N/A: Oie, td bom !  
Tipo resolvi postar dois cap hoje, pq senao dps da preguiça... Espero que vcs gosteme Comentemmm !**

**Uma review naum custa nada !  
Beijinhos,**

**Mila Black**


	9. Mto frio e um companheiro nada agradavel

Eles saíram da sala de Dumblendor quietos e Sirius ainda estava meio abraçado em Didy, que olha irrequieta para um ponto á frente, que eles logo reconheceram como sendo Malfoy e sua trupe.

- Ora, ora, ora, se não é a minha querida irmãzinha... – disse ele com o tom irônico na voz e olhando ao redor, seu sorriso se esvaziou quando viu que Mel e Remo não estavam com eles. – Onde esta M... A Black! – ele deu um pequeno gaguejo na hora de pronunciar Black, quase falando Mel. Coisa que não passou despercebido por Sirius, o grande irmão ciumento, como a propia denominara.

- A _Mel_ e o **Remo **não vieram, como você pode perceber, até que você não é tão burro Malfoy. É só estúpido mesmo. – disse Sirius frisando o Mel, como se o avisando que tinha percebido seu deslize, e destacando bastante o Remo para ele perceber que não faltava somente a Mel.

- Ora seu... – dizia Malfoy, mas foi interrompido por Minerva que logo foi falando:

- Esta acontecendo algo aqui! Espero que não, abaixe essa varinha Sr. Malfoy e você também Sr. Black. Voltem para seus Salões Comunais, já!

Eles se encararam mais um pouco, mas logo fizeram o caminho de volta para seus Salões.

Ao chegaram ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória puderam avistar Mel e Remo na poltrona na frente da lareira, Mel tremia de frio, o que era algo muito estranho, pois nem estava muito frio,apesar da neve, e Remo a abraçava puxando ela para seu colo. Nem é preciso dizer que a cena não agradou nada, nada Sirius.

- Olá queridos! – disse Lisa se aproximando deles com Tiago e Pedro atrás dela, enquanto Didy se ocupava tentando fazer Sirius subir para o dormitório com ela, evitando assim uma crise de ciúme.

- Olá. – disse Remo, enquanto olhava preocupado para Mel que ainda tremia e agora eles podiam ver seus lábios um pouco roxos.

- Oi. – disse ela com um fio de voz tremida.

- Mel se ta bem! – perguntou Pedro que agora também estava preocupado.

- Estou, é só frio... Só isso.

- Mel se não ta bem não. – disse Didy que já havia desistido de tentar segurar Sirius, que agora já havia esquecido o fato passado e olhava preocupado para Mel.

- Lógico que eu estou... – dizia Mel, indignada, mas ainda tremendo, mas não terminou a fala, pois desmaiou no colo de Remo que ainda a tentava esquentar.

- Mel! – exclamaram eles.

- Temos que leva-la á Ala Hospitalar! – disse Pedro com urgência.

Eles correram até a Ala Hospitalar com Mel sendo carregada por Sirius, quando chegaram lá Madame Hather veio correndo atende-los.

- O que aconteceu com a Srta. Black!

- Ela estava tremendo muito de frio e depois desmaiou. – disse Remo, articulando com as mãos eufórico.

- Tudo bem, a coloque naquela maca ali, ao lado da do Sr. Malfoy.

Eles nem sequer perceberam que a maca do lado estava ocupado por Malfoy, que agora dormia tranquilamente, mas ainda com alguns arranhões no rosto, ele parecia um anjo dormindo, seus cabelos loiros platinados caiam displicentes sobre seus olhos cinzentos, que agora se encontravam fechados, e suas mãos apoiavam-se ao seus lado.

Eles colocaram-na na maca e se sentaram ao seu lado, enquanto Madame Hather vinha com uma poção borbulhante na mão.

- Abram à boca dela, rápido! – exclamou a enfermeira, depois despejou a poção na boca dela.

Depois a mulher voltou para dentro do pequeno escritório que tinha na enfermaria e trouxe a ficha de Mel junto, eles logo puderam perceber que a ficha estava bem cheia.

- Ah, Dumbledore me avisou que isso poderia acontecer. – disse ela fitando Mel.

- Por quê! Pelo feitiço de memória! - perguntou Pedro olhando Mel.

- É, mas silencio vocês não podem falar disso abertamente! – exclamou Madame Hather olhando para os lados para ver se alguém havia ouvido. – Ela ficara aqui alguns dias. Depois poderá sair normalmente tomando apenas alguns cuidados. Agora vão! Vocês ainda têm mais o que fazer. – disse ela empurrando eles para fora da enfermaria, enquanto na cama ao lado de Mel Lucius abria os olhos e fitava a garota da cama ao lado.

N/A: Oie pessoal!

Ai mais um capitulo dessa tosqueira... ai ai, fazer o que, né !

Espero q vcs gostem!  
E valeu a força pessoal (q força eu naum sei, mas td bem)!

Comentem, por favor, nem q for para tacar pedras!

Beijinhos,

Mily (apelido novo).

Disclamer: Nenhum personagem q ta aq é meu, tirando alguns é claro, hihihihi

E eu naum tenho nenhum fim lucrativo com essa fic, mas se alguem quiser comprar tamos ai, né ! hihi


	10. Na Enfermaria

**Na Enfermaria...**

O loiro abriu os olhos e logo se deparou com Melanie Black na cama ao lado. Ela estava mais corada, mas mesmo assim estava pálida.

Ele ficou observando-a bastante tempo e nem viu quando Madame Hather passou por eles e deu um sorrisinho divertido.

Malfoy ficou olhando ela dormir tranquilamente, enquanto retomava um pouco a cor do rosto, até que Gregori Goyle (N/A: Gente eu fiquei com preguiça de pegar o livro para ver o nome do pai do Goyle, então coloquei isso mesmo.) entrou na sala, trazendo consigo os deveres passados nas aulas.

- Fala ai Malfoy, beleza! – falou o garoto gordão enquanto depositava os livros em cima da mesa de canto da maca de Malfoy.

- Beleza. – falou Lúcius sem se preocupar em perguntar o mesmo para o garoto, por saber que os cabelos negros do rapaz não ficavam somente fora da cabeça dele e dentro também, ocupando o lugar do cérebro.

- Trouxe os deveres que eles deram ontem e hoje. – disse o garoto agora olhando com seus grandes olhos castanhos quase negros para os seios de Mel, que se encontrava deitado na maca ao lado, coisa que também não passou despercebido para o loiro.

- Pare de olhar para os seios dela, seu pervertido. – rosnou ele no mesmo instante, e o garoto logo parou de olhar se portando. E logo após perguntando.

- Com ciúmes da Black, é Lúcius!

- Cale-se verme! – disse Malfoy estreitando os olhos em direção de Goyle que estremeceu de medo.

- Mas mudando de assunto o que faremos com o Firnes!

- Não sei ainda, mas ele pagará pelo feitiço, onde já se viu lançar um feitiço em um Malfoy. – falava Malfoy como se isso fosse obvio.

- Se você quiser eu lanço um feitiço nele e... – dizia o gordo, mas foi interrompido por um Malfoy inquieto e cansado da empolgação do garoto.

- A única coisa que eu quero que você faça agora, verme, é sumir!

O garoto logo obedeceu e sumiu.

Então Malfoy pode continuar a observar Mel, mas antes que pudesse virar o rosto e fingir que não estava olhando para ela a garota abriu os olhos subitamente e logo se ergueu na cama e disse com uma voz irritada.

- Tem doce pra ficar olhando é!

- Tem e seria uma boa se eu pudesse comer... – respondeu Malfoy olhando malicioso para ela que corou.

- Ora cale-se Malfoy!

Eles ficaram quietos só se observando e Mel pode notar que o Malfoy não era tão feio assim, mas logo tirou esse pensamento da cabeça e fechou o cortinado da maca deixando apenas uma fresta aberta e disse um "Boa Noite, Malfoy" bem seco e a fechou deitando-se na maca e repetindo mentalmente "Malfoy é feio, burro, chato, perfei...NÃO, ele é feio"mas uma guerra se travava dentro dela.

A noite chegou rapidamente e Mel recebeu somente uma visita de Lily, que logo tratou de passar para a garota o dever do dia. Malfoy não recebeu visita nenhuma pelo que Mel pode perceber, pois não notou nenhuma movimentação na maca ao lado.

Mel estava irrequieta e logo tratou de fazer todos os deveres, coisa que acabou rápido, mas ainda estava sem sono então resolveu andar pela enfermaria, ver se achava alguém que conhece se para conversar.

Não achou ninguém e resolveu ir até sua maca, e pode ver pela pequena fresca aberta de sua maca Malfoy lendo um livro, que ela decifrou como um de transfigurações, por ter na capa vários animais e animagos se transformando na capa.

Ela amava transfiguração, mas isso logo a fez lembrar de que dia era ela olhou para as grandes janelas da enfermaria e logo avistou a grande Lua Cheia, ela estremeceu e algo subitamente apertou-se em seu coração. Seu irmão, seus amigos... Deveriam estar todos na Casa dos Gritos e ela lá folgada, sem ajudar.Logo começou a se vestir com sua roupas normais e correr para fora de enfermaria silenciosamente.

Ninguém notou sua fuga, mas Malfoy parou de ler o livro por sentir um grande aperto no coração.

N/A: Oie,

Td bom!

Ai gente fico curtinho esse cap. , mas pelo menos eu postei, né ! hihi

Ummmm, um Malfoy apaixonado! Talvez sim, talvez não, hihi!

Comentem, por favor!

Sem comentários eu naum posto!

JURO QUE NÃO POSTO O OUTRO CAP!

E passem tbm em "Apresentando: As Poderosas", minha outro fic, na realidade não é uma fic exatamente é uma descrição da festa que teve de apresentação das Poderosas, que eu citei no primeiro cap. Lembram !

Passem lá e passem também no "A Maldição dos Black", ou "A Maldição da Torre", naum lembro direito o nome:P !

Comentem!

Beijinhos,

Mily


	11. Domando o Lobo

**11º Capítulo**

Mel correu desabaladamente pelos corredores, estava com um Nike Shox e por isso não fez nenhum barulho, mas se ela estivasse de salto com certeza já teria sido pega, seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo alto e sua calça jeans desbotada voava um pouco na barra, sua blusa era rosa com alguns babados.(N/A: Gente foi o único jeito que eu achei para descrever a roupa da Mel, então fica assim mesmo.)

Quando chegou ao jardim o vento frio bateu-lhe o rosto, fazendo-o corar de frio, repreendeu-se rapidamente por não ter pegado sua capa de invisibilidade, porque agora estava exposta e alguém poderia pega-la, então logo tratou de ir se escondendo nas sombras.

Ela sabia muito bem que não deveria ir, pois possivelmente não agüentaria a transformação por muito tempo, mas resolveu continuar o caminho mesmo assim.

Quando se viu na frente do Salgueiro Lutador lembrou do livro que havia lido quando ainda achava que era trouxa e soube o que fazer, ela jogou um galho bem pesado no nó que ficava no pé da arvore e por sorte acertou de primeira.

Na Casa dos Gritos:

Sirius e Tiago já não agüentavam mais apanhar do lobo, então foram substituídos nessa árdua tarefa por Lisa e Pedro, que agora lutavam bravamente para entreter o lobo que estava feroz.

É lógico que Sirius e Tiago haviam se dado bem melhor nessa tarefa, pois é mais do que obvio que um cervo e um cachorrão controlam bem melhor um lobo que uma águia e uma gata.

Didy já se aquecia para correr muito, pois logo entraria em cena também, e sua técnica talvez funcionasse melhor.

A garota logo foi ajudar, ela corria para um lado e o lobo corria junto, eles estavam brincando de pega-pega, o que todos logo perceberam entretia bem mais o lobo que aquela guerra que eles estavam travando.

Mas antes que alguém pudesse prevenir ou evitar o lobo pulou em cima de Didy que tentou se esquivar, mas não conseguiu e logo tomou todo o peso do corpo do lobo em cima do seu pequeno corpo de raposa, ela já estava bem fraca e com todo esse peso sua transformação sumiu, ela voltou a forma humana e o lobo logo se enraiveceu de novo.

Tiago puxou Didy rapidamente com sua boca, que no caso era do cervo para seu canto, enquanto Sirius pulava em cima de Remo e tentava impedir que ele atacasse Didy.

Mas do nada tudo parou.Remo, Sirius, todos.

Parecia que uma calma muito grande tomava conta do lugar e persuadia a todos a não se estressarem e não se machucarem.

Então com um estrondo a porta se abriu e uma luz muito forte entrou naquela sala mal iluminada e suja, depois por detrás da luz surgiu...

Lá fora:

Mel agora corria para dentro do pequeno buraco que lá havia.Ela corria muito e estava um pouco sem fôlego já, nunca teve muito preparo físico, mas depois que começou a jogar quadribol melhorou bastante.

Chegou na escada que subia para o quarto e parou, sabia que devia se transformar agora, percebeu que lá em cima havia uma grande movimentação, que achou ser o lobo brincando.

Se transformou rápido e logo sentiu uma tontura, mas logo se recompôs e começou a andar ate a porta, uma luz branca muito forte emanava de seu corpo com uma forca muito grande, ate que ela estava conseguindo ficar bem, quando transformada.

Deu uma patada forte com sua pata na porta que se abriu com um estrondo.E ela viu todos lá dentro parados olhando abismados para ela.

Sirius logo lhe lançou um olhar bravo, como se falasse que não era para ela estar ali, o que ela concordou, mas continuou ali, ate que entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Ela aproximou-se do lobo, que lhe acariciou a cabeça com a propia cabeça, como em um comprimento, todos logo perceberam que Mel domava muito bem um lobo enraivecido.

N/A: Olá pessoal !

Td bom !  
Ummm mais um cap. Espero que gostem, nem sei se ficou bom ... espero que sim :P ! huahuahauhaua

Gente eu ainda toh esperando os comentários, nem que for para xingar gente, por favor !

Disclamer:A minoria dos personagens aki naum me pertencem, e sim a Titia J.K. !

Entaum naum me processem, please, blz !

Beijinhos,

Nitta Malfoy.(yeah!Mudei d nome! agora eh : Anitta Weasley Malfoy, por causa da Gina e do Draco, lindinhos!HUahuhauhaua)


End file.
